Shadow Redemption
by YinYangWriter
Summary: Part 3 of 5 of L&S epilogue. In the midst of heartache, one character has another chance at a family and another has a chance at her redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**Code: LYOKO **_**or **_**Gargoyles**_**, but the OC's are mine. This is the twelfth entry in the **_**Light and Shadow **_**series and the third in the epilogue crossover.**

* * *

><p>Alex Xanatos wasn't sure why he woke up in the middle of the night. The computer screen was black and his mobile wasn't ringing. Maybe his mobile did ring and it stopped when he woke. It was three in the morning and that meant it was about eight o'clock in France. Maybe one of his friends tried to call him before class started.<p>

No, that wasn't it. He could sense something else. He got out of bed and walked to his bedroom door. He found that all of the lights in the hallway were on. Alex looked around. Something was wrong.

Alex walked to where Hudson spent his nights in front of the television. The old brown gargoyle was not sitting in his recliner and Bronx, the blue gargoyle dog, was not lying on the floor, but the television was on. It was like there was an emergency and Hudson and Bronx had to quickly leave the room.

Alex left the room and saw Hudson and Bronx wandering up the hall.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked.

Hudson looked at Alex. "Och, lad, you were supposed to be asleep," the old gargoyle said in his Scottish accent. "Nay, everything's not all right." Hudson knelt in front of Alex, his taloned hands on the boy's shoulders. "Your father is very ill. Your mother called the doctor and the doctor called an ambulance. They just left for a private hospital."

"What?" asked Alex, tears in his blue-green eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, lad," said Hudson. "But they will find out."

Alex started crying. Hudson pulled the boy close and Bronx whined.

* * *

><p>Yumi was glad that it was she and Eva on the Hermitage roof and not Ulrich. Ulrich would have had a fit within five minutes of climbing up the ladder. The two girls were currently putting on a new roof. Jim was supposed to be helping them, but there was a phone call he had to make.<p>

Yumi brought the hammer down on a nail, hitting her finger in the process. She hollered something in Japanese, apparently rude words by the way she said them.

"Swearing about something isn't going to solve anything," said Eva cooly.

"I wouldn't call it swearing," said Yumi. "I could have said worse."

"Anyone want lunch?" Kayla called.

"Please!" Odd yelled from inside the house.

"You're a given, Odd," said Kayla.

"Yes, please!" said Yumi.

"Yes!" called Eva.

Yumi gave a small smile to Eva. "I noticed you're eating more," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping better, too," said Eva. "Oddly enough, my parkour isn't as good as it was before Franz was out of my head and when I go to correct papers for Ms. Hertz, I find myself checking the answer book more than just trusting myself."

"Do you think it has something to do with Franz not being in your head?" asked Yumi.

"Probably," said Eva. "Maybe it wasn't sheer luck and studying that got me an early graduation."

"Hey, you're out of school," said Yumi. "You probably can fake it if you need to."

The two girls climbed down the ladder and went inside to see how things were coming. They did a lot of work in a couple weeks. Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy were painting the living room.

"Everything okay in here?" asked Yumi.

"We could use a break," said Jeremy, putting his paint roller down and rubbing his arm.

Eva looked around. "Where's William?" she asked.

"He went with Kayla to pick up lunch," said Odd.

Aelita looked around the room. "There's not much more we have to do," she said. "Except for the furniture, everything is just about how I remember it."

"I don't know how many secondhand shops sell pianos," said Ulrich.

"I'm not going to worry about that," said Aelita. "My father needs to find a job first. I can't keep relying on Eva for extra money."

"Eva?" asked Jeremy.

"I've been going back to old habits," said Eva. "I'm still a good street dancer."

"Have you thought about Chris' offer about going on tour with Subdigitals?" asked Odd. "I think that would be so cool! I want to go!"

"We'll see," said Eva. "I think that's who Jim went to call."

A few minutes later, Kayla and William came walking back with lunch with Kiwi and Bon Ami.

"I thought they would like to go for a walk," said Kayla.

Bon Ami settled in front of Eva immediately as lunch was passed out.

"So do any of us have plans for tonight?" asked Odd.

"Not really," said Yumi.

"Why?" asked Eva.

"I thought we would get the Pop Rock Progressives together and finish that song Eva's been meaning to finish with us," answered Odd.

"How did you know about that?" asked Eva.

"I told him," admitted Aelita. "I would love to hear it."

"Do we want Nicolas on drums or Kayla?" asked Eva.

"It's your song," said Kayla. "If you want Nicolas to drum, that's fine with me."

"I don't want to leave you out," said Eva.

"Don't worry about that," said Kayla. "Nicolas and I have two different styles. If his style suits your song, go ahead."

"The thing is I don't know who would sound better," said Eva.

Odd put a hand on Eva's shoulder. "We'll figure it out," he said with his mouth full.

* * *

><p>Later that night they gathered in the auditorium with their instruments. Nicolas was sitting behind the drum set for the first run of the song. Yumi had a piece of paper with Eva's lyrics. They ran through the music once before they tried singing it.<p>

_Here you go again_

_You're pushing us away_

_Telling us to get lost_

_It's not us, but you_

_Who cannot find your way_

_Now you're left out in the despairing frost_

_Don't be afraid to call out our names_

_Yell for us, we will come_

_Say 'save me' and we will_

_No matter what the outcome looks like_

_We will fight on still_

_Don't give up (hold on)_

_Never surrender (stay strong)_

_Powerful together_

_We will not relinquish_

_We'll carry on_

It was at that point in the song that someone's mobile rang. They all looked at each other. Kayla then took out her mobile, seeing that it was hers that was ringing.

"Hello?" she answered. There was a pause and Kayla's eyes widened. "What?"


	2. Music Aspirations

The others gathered around Kayla to hear what was going on.

"When did this happen?" asked Kayla. "Hold on a second, let me put you on speaker."

She pushed the button on her mobile that put it on speaker. They all heard sobbing on the other end.

"Now, say again," said Kayla.

"Daddy's really sick," Alex Xanatos sobbed. "They took him to the hospital last night. The doctors aren't sure what's wrong with him. Mom won't tell me anything. She just says that everything's going to be okay. She says that, but I know she doesn't believe it. And I heard her talking that Grandpa Petros is flying in. It has to be an emergency to call him."

"What about your uncle?" asked Aelita. "Is he telling you anything?"

"I haven't seen him," Alex sniffled. "He's been working all day."

"Do you know anything?" asked Kayla. "What has been his behavior over the past few weeks?"

"He hasn't had much of an appetite," said Alex. "He's lost more than a few pounds. I thought it was the flu. He's been working very hard."

Kayla stiffened and turned to Eva. Eva had a strange look in her eyes, like she was reliving something.

"Daddy's tough," said Alex. "He might have been like this for months and we wouldn't have noticed anything."

"Keep us posted, Alex," said Ulrich.

"I will," said Alex, starting to cry again.

The mobile clicked. Kayla tucked it back into her skirt pocket.

"Oh, man," said William. "That really stinks."

Yumi looked at Eva. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," said Eva. "It sounds too much like what happened to Mackenzie."

"You think it's cancer?" asked Jeremy.

"I hope not," said Eva.

They all stood there quietly.

"Do we want to finish the song?" asked Odd.

"I really don't feel like it," said Ulrich.

"Me, neither," said Nicolas.

"Let's just go to bed," said Kayla. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I should head home, too," said Yumi.

"We'll pick this up another time," said Aelita.

They left the auditorium and went back to their rooms or went home.

* * *

><p>Jim came up to Eva's room just before lights out. He knocked on the door. "Eva, are you still awake?"<p>

"Yeah," called Eva. "It's open."

Jim entered the room. "I talked to Chris. It's an American tour. I think you would learn a lot from it."

"Cool," said Eva blandly.

Jim frowned. "You're not interested?" he asked.

"It's not that," said Eva. "A friend of ours called. His father's sick and they don't know what's wrong with him."

"Oh," said Jim. "We can talk about this in the morning if you like."

"That would be better," said Eva.

Jim began to turn away. "Eva?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"Chris says they need an opening act for their first stop," said Jim. "I'll run it by with everyone else, but since it's the beginning of summer vacation when it happens, it shouldn't cut into vacations and school is over."

"What?" asked Eva.

"Do you think the Pop Rock Progressives would like to open for their New York stop?" asked Jim.

"New York?" asked Eva, interested.

"Madison Square Garden," said Jim.

"Manhattan!" said Eva.

"You get to see the Big Apple if you go," said Jim with a smile, happy to see Eva genuinely interested in something. "I'll run it by with the others."

"Thanks, Jim," said Eva.

* * *

><p>At the vending machines the next morning, the LYOKO warriors talked about the tour.<p>

"We could be famous!" cried Odd.

"It's only for one show," said Ulrich.

"Only one night of stage fright," said Aelita.

"It could be fun," said Yumi. "But are we ready for a large crowd?"

"We only have two songs," said Kayla. "Three if we count Eva's lullaby."

"We can come up with more before we have to leave," said Odd. "Right, Eva?"

Eva nodded. "This is also a chance to see Alex. He lives in Manhattan, remember?"

"That's right," said Jeremy. "We can give him a little support."

"Uh, guys?" said William. "I know they're essential members to this band, but what about me, Jeremy, and Aelita?"

"We're all going," said Eva. "All of us. We could use an extra guitar player and Aelita can DJ for some of the songs. As for Jeremy, we can work something out, I'm sure."

"Then let's get cracking!" said Odd.

"Odd, school is about to start," Jeremy pointed out.

"Aw," groaned Odd.

Eva smirked. "I have plenty of time on my hands," she said. "I think I can slip away to talk to Franz about this."

School started and Eva slipped away to the factory. She found Franz in the supercomputer room.

"What are you doing?" Eva asked.

"Erasing the last traces of XANA," replied Franz, not looking at her. "It can never fall into anyone else's hands. I must commend you on your hard work. Protecting the world from XANA mustn't have been an easy task."

"A few more headaches than I would have liked to have," said Eva, walking up to the computer to see what Franz was working on. She raised an eyebrow. "I may not be a computer genius, but I'm certain that that program is not for erasing XANA."

Franz turned to Eva. Eva was looking at the screen. There was a picture of a woman with long pink hair, a shade lighter than Aelita's.

"You're looking for your wife," stated Eva. She looked at him. "Does Aelita know about this?"

"No," said Franz. "I don't want to get her hopes up. Antea could be dead for all I know. Aelita and I have been gone for nine years and they took Antea before that. I'm not sure if Aelita remembers her mother at all."

"She does," said Eva. "It's something you don't forget."

Eva ran her hand over her left shoulder, her fingers brushing the pronounced scar beneath her shirt. It was one of the many reminders of what her "parents" did to her.

"There is something I want to ask you," Eva said.

"And what would that be?" asked Franz.

"My adoptive cousin is the drummer for Subdigitals," said Eva. "They need an opening act for the first stop of their tour. It starts at the beginning of summer vacation. Would it be all right with you if Aelita goes to New York?"

"New York?" asked Franz. "It could be dangerous. The government is looking for me and my daughter. They will know if she leaves the country."

"With the right paperwork, I could make it happen," said Eva. "She just needs a passport."

"Can you get something like that?" asked Franz.

"Yes," replied Eva. "I'll have to talk to Jeremy. I can get you one, too, if you want to come."

Eva got back onto the elevator. "Is XANA gone for good?"

"Yes," replied Franz.

Eva nodded.

"Eva," said Franz. "Don't tell Aelita about Antea."

"Not a problem," said Eva.

The elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>Odd was writing on a piece of paper hidden beneath his note taking guide.<p>

"You're drawing again?" whispered Ulrich.

"Writing," corrected Odd. "I want to help out Eva. She shouldn't have to do all the lyrics. Want to see what I have?"

Odd pushed the paper over and Ulrich glanced at it. It was a rewritten version of "Mystery Girl".

_You're from another world  
>Alien, such a mystery<br>You came with a warning  
>About a malicious entity<br>Now we fight for the right  
>To live on in this world<br>Save it from the tragedy  
>That befell on your home<em>

"You're rewriting 'Mystery Girl'?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, because after 'Color Wheel' with Eva, my song stinks," answered Odd. "I wanted it to have more of a LYOKO feel."

"Then you better add something about the monsters," muttered Ulrich.

"Oh, I will," said Odd. "Crabs, creepers, and the Scyphozoa."

"Odd! Ulrich!" snapped Ms. Hertz. "Would you kindly join this class?"

"Yes, Ms. Hertz," said Odd, scribbling to complete his note taking guide.

* * *

><p>They all met up for lunch.<p>

"I talked to your father, Aelita," said Eva. "He says it's okay." She took something out of her pocket. "You're going to need this."

Aelita took it. "What is it?" she asked.

"Your passport," replied Eva.

"How did you get this?" asked Aelita.

"Jeremy has all your documents set up to make it look like you came from Canada," said Eva. "I just got it on paper. I need one for your father yet."

"Franz is coming, too?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't know," said Eva. "I let the choice open for him."

Odd took the paper he wrote his lyrics on out of his pocket. "Here, Eva, maybe you can do something with these."

Eva looked at the paper. "This is good," she said.

"Not great?" asked Odd.

"Come to me with a finished product and then you'll get great," said Eva.

"Did you come up with anything yet?" asked William.

"Yes and no," said Eva.

"We better hurry," said Ulrich. "We don't have long before we have to leave. We have to practice."

"What about our parents?" asked Jeremy.

"Jim's taking care of that," said Eva.

"We're going to need to practice tonight," said Kayla. "Do you think Jim will let us use the auditorium?"

"If he doesn't, we can go to the factory," said Eva.

"What are we going to do about me?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm still thinking about that," said Eva. She got up. "I'll be right back."

They watched her go, confusion on their faces.

"What was that about?" asked William.

"She barely touched her food," said Odd. "Do you think she'll mind if I eat it? Lunch will be over soon."

"No, go ahead, Odd," said Kayla, watching Eva as she disappeared around a building.

"What's up with her?" asked Jeremy.

"She's upset," answered Kayla.

"The concert?" asked Odd through a full mouth.

"Have you forgotten about Alex?" asked Kayla. "She's taking it hard."

"How can you tell?" asked Aelita.

Kayla looked at the tray Odd was eating from. "She didn't eat, she's distracted, and she would be taking it hard. Eva may be reliving what happened to Mackenzie."

"She is taking it hard," said Yumi.

Kayla nodded. "There's a chance that it is harder than we think," she said.

"She's bounced back from stuff before," said Jeremy.

"Even Eva has her breaking point," said Kayla. "I have a feeling that she's about to reach it."

"What happens at her breaking point?" asked William.

"Any number of things," said Kayla. "She ran away from home and came here. I'm sure it beats the alternative of what she would have done if I hadn't given her a way out."

"You make Eva sound like a monster," William commented.

"Yeah, Kayla, we've seen her in action," said Yumi. "She'll do anything to protect us. Look at what she did for Aelita. And she managed to give Franz a way to escape from the network and XANA, too."

"Call me pessimistic if you please, but if Eva hadn't come here, there is a very good chance she would either be dead, be in jail, or on the lam," said Kayla. "When I first met her, she was in a very dark place. Mackenzie had just died. She told me that I was one of the few people to actually care about her. She was lost. I like to think of myself as being her beacon light."

"Well, now she has many beacon lights," said Odd.

"She knows she can come to us with anything, right?" asked William.

"She does, but she may not want to burden you with it," said Kayla.

"So what should we do about it?" asked Jeremy. "Eva's not the kind of person to open up to anyone if we just ask."

Kayla nodded. "We need to keep an eye on her. We want to look out for self-destructive behavior. Not that she would intentionally hurt herself, but she may put herself in a situation that would call for her to get hurt."

Odd finished the remainder of Eva's lunch. "Well, I have things to do," he said. "Hey, Einstein, can I borrow your laptop for a minute?"

"What for?" asked Jeremy.

"I want to check the ratings of the 'Color Wheel' video we made," said Odd.

"You posted it online?" asked Jeremy, handing over his laptop.

"Well, yeah," said Odd. "We need to have some name for ourselves before we take the stage. And what better way than the internet. I sent an e-mail to Alex to let him know. Maybe he has a few friends could view it, too. Nothing like a little publicity."

"And you didn't check with us first?" asked Ulrich.

"Uh, no," said Odd. "I never thought to."

"Well, maybe I didn't want my picture all over the internet!" Ulrich snapped.

"Oh, please," said Odd with a wave of his hand. "Someone is probably going to be taking video with their mobiles at the concert. You'll be posted online whether you like it or not."

"Next time, ask first," said Yumi.


	3. Shadow Hope

Alex thought he was going to be sick. Fox told him what was wrong with Xanatos. After several tests, the doctors determined it was leukemia. Fox had told Alex this with a smile on her face, telling Alex that everything was going to be all right. But Alex could tell the smile was forced and everything wasn't going to be all right.

Alex sought refuge in the fact that his friends from France were coming to Manhattan. Their little band was going to be the opening act for Subdigitals. He was surprised to know that Eva was cousins with the drummer.

With his earbuds in his ears, Alex walked to where the gargoyles usually hung out. It was late at night, or early in the morning, three days until the concert and as much as Alex wanted to go to support his friends, he was going to stay with his family.

"Mom, I'm not sure what I'm going to do," Alex heard his mother say over his music.

Alex paused the song and took out one earbud. Did she say "Mom"? Alex looked around the corner into the room and saw his mother and Queen Titania.

Since the fiasco when Alex was born, Fox put as much distance as she could between herself and her mother. Things had since been patched up, but there were still some tensions. If Fox was talking to Queen Titania, things must have been bad.

"I'm not a match," Fox was saying. "Neither is Alex."

Queen Titania watched her daughter sit in a chair and bury her face in her hands. Queen Titania had light green skin, large pointed ears and wore a gold cap over her red hair that trailed down her back. She wore red tights and boots and her midriff bearing top was red with pink and red sleeves. Her armored mantle was trimmed in gold at the shoulders and gauzy gold fabric that came to her ankles. From her gold belt draped more gold gauzy fabric, split in the sides for her to maneuver easily. Her jewelry consisted of gold earrings and cuffs.

"Fox, he is mortal," said Queen Titania. "He has to die at some point."

"But not like this," said Fox. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"By Oberon's law, I cannot interfere," said Titania. "And that goes for the rest of us." Titania knelt in front of her daughter to comfort her. "Is his father a match?"

Fox shook her head. "And his mother died before Alex was born. She probably was a match and the reason why we can't find a match now. Leave it to David to be a man of rarity."

"What about Preston?" asked Titania. "If there is no one in the family, look outside. Preston, Elisa, Matt, their families?"

"Things are still a bit tense," said Fox. "Especially with Elisa's family. Diane would just to see Alex grow up with a father. Peter, I don't know."

Alex frowned. His father needed a transfusion? If it was just blood, shouldn't a blood bank have some? Even rare blood types could be found there.

"What about Halcyon?" asked Titania.

"Mother, he is in no condition to be giving David his bone marrow," said Fox.

Bone marrow? That was what Alex's father needed?

Alex left and ran up to his room. He picked up his mobile and called Kayla. If his math was correct, she would be awake and getting ready to go to school. She would understand something about this.

"Hello?" Kayla answered.

"Hey, Kayla," said Alex.

"Hi, Alex," said Kayla. "Are you psyched for the concert?"

Alex winced. "I don't think I can make it," said Alex. "I just heard my mom talking about my dad. He needs a bone marrow transplant and they can't find anyone who matches. Something about it being rare."

There was silence on the other end of the phone line. Alex thought he had been cut off. He was about to hang up when he heard Kayla screech, "What?"

Alex repeated himself.

"Where's your mother?" asked Kayla.

"Talking to my grandmother," said Alex. "Why?"

"Hold on one second," said Kayla.

Alex could hear footsteps running down stairs and Kayla calling for her father.

"Okay, take the phone to your mother," said Kayla.

Alex ran back to where his mother and grandmother were. "Mom, phone for you."

Fox looked at Alex for a second before taking his mobile. "Hello?"

Titania frowned at Alex. Alex shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure either."

Fox's expression changed from sorrow to almost elated. Fox barely said anything to whoever was on the other end of the line. She said yes and no and asked a question now and then, but for the most part she was quiet.

"All right, I'll tell him," said Fox. "There will be a private jet to take you. I'll call the pilot and tell him that you are coming."

She hung up the mobile and handed it back to Alex. "You have some amazing friends," she said to him.

"Thanks, but can you tell me what just happened?" asked Alex.

Titania put a hand on her grandson's shoulder. "Your father needs a bone marrow transplant, but he has to have a very rare type. Not many people in the world have this type."

"And your friend found someone who does," said Fox.

"I called Kayla, so which friend?" asked Alex.

* * *

><p>Instead of just calling, Kayla ran all the way to school. There were only a few people awake at six-thirty, like the teachers and a few early birds. She ran up to the girls' floor and threw open a door. She jumped on the bed. The bed's occupant sat bolt upright and there was a flash of metal.<p>

"Eva! Eva!" squealed Kayla.

"Darn it, Kayla!" yelled Eva. "I almost cut you." Eva let out a heavy sigh and put the hunting knife back under her pillow. "What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

"Alex's dad needs a bone marrow transplant," said Kayla quickly.

"Okay," said Eva. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because we know someone who has a match," said Kayla.

"Great," said Eva levelly. "So when's the transplant?"

"How fast can you pack for New York?" asked Kayla.

Eva stared. "I'm a match?" she asked in disbelief.

"You're the only match," said Kayla. "No one else his family knows matches."

Eva jumped out of bed and ran for Jim's room, Kayla hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>Eva, Jim, Kayla, Franz, and Aelita were on the private jet to New York. The five of them were going so Eva could donate her marrow. Kayla was going along, too, to explain the medical jargon to Jim, who needed to sign off on the transplant. Aelita and Franz were along, thinking it was easier to get in and out of the countries without raising any red flags for the men who were searching for them.<p>

There was a lot of rushing around at the airport, on the plane, and especially when they landed several hours later. They met up with Owen Burnett, who the LYOKO warriors remembered very well from their first adventure with Alex. They were quickly driven to the hospital and Eva had blood drawn to test for infections that could be passed to Xanatos when the bone marrow was transplanted. It would be a couple hours until the test results came back.

The five of them were in Eva's hospital room, Kayla discussing everything involved with a bone marrow transplant to Jim and the others. Eva already knew this information from the time she was supposed to give to Mackenzie. She sat quietly in her bed, her eyes closed, but Kayla and Aelita knowing she was fully awake.

Franz looked at Eva. "Aelita, Kayla, why don't you go outside for a little while and let Eva rest. She will need her strength."

Aelita and Kayla exchanged looks. They knew Eva was ready for this. Kayla knew Eva had been ready for this for two years. But if they left, they would have time to visit with Alex and his family. The girls obeyed and headed for the room where Alex's father was.

Franz watched the girls leave. "We should leave, too," he said to Jim. "Give her a little peace before she has to go to surgery."

Jim followed Franz out of the room, turning the lights down to allow Eva to sleep.

Kayla and Aelita found Alex sitting with an old man who looked much like Alex's father. Kayla and Aelita came over to them quietly.

"Boo," Kayla said in Alex's ear.

Alex let out a yelp and jumped. "Kayla! Aelita!" He gave each girl a hug. "Where's Eva?"

"Getting prepped," said Kayla.

"Thank you," said Alex. "This means so much to us."

The old man was watching the girls with interest. "I thought you said these girls spoke French," he said to Alex.

"We know some English," said Kayla.

"But it's mostly my spell that's the reason we can understand them and they can understand us," said Alex.

"They know?" asked the old man.

Alex nodded.

"And we won't say a word about it to anyone," promised Kayla. "And this means a lot to Eva, too."

"Who else is here?" asked Alex. "I know you all are to be here for the concert."

"Just the three of us, my father, and Eva's adoptive father," replied Aelita.

"How is your dad?" asked Alex.

"He's fine," said Aelita.

"That's good," said Alex.

The old man cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something, boy?"

"Oh! Sorry, Grandpa," said Alex. "These two are Kayla Olson and Aelita Stones. This is my Grandpa Petros."

"I'm David's father," said Petros.

"How is he holding up?" asked Kayla.

"Ah, that boy can be as stubborn as they come," said Petros. "He's holding on, but not by much. It's a good thing to you came when you could."

"Eva will be very happy to hear that," said Kayla.

"I'm glad she could get here," said Alex.

"She would have hijacked the plane we were on if she had to, believe me," said Kayla.

Alex turned to see his mother walking over to them. Fox looked like she hadn't slept in days. Kayla couldn't help being reminded of the time that Eva needed stitches for the gash her mother gave her. Fox was pale and a complete mess.

"You should go home," said Petros, standing to give Fox his seat. "You need to sleep, too."

"I'll sleep when David comes home," said Fox, gratefully sitting down.

"How is he?" asked Petros.

"Asleep now," said Fox.

"Can I see him?" asked Alex.

Fox turned to them. "He's in a clean room, Alex," she said.

"Then it's better if we stay out of there," said Kayla. "Do they already have him ready for the transplant?"

Fox nodded. "We are just waiting for the tests for the donor to come back."

"It won't be long," breathed Kayla.

The LYOKO warriors chatted back and forth in French, telling Alex about Franz and what how he was doing.

"Eva faked the passports?" asked Alex.

"She knows people," said Kayla. "Don't ask who or how. I don't want to know."

"She must have a record a mile long," snickered Alex.

"She hasn't been caught," said Aelita. "At least, not that I know of."

"Not that she's told us," said Kayla. "She's come close to being caught before. She's very careful about what she does."

"She is like a phantasm," said Aelita. "She appears and disappears without a trace. You never see her unless she wants to be seen."

"It's how she got around the streets without getting in trouble," said Kayla.

"But the scars?" asked Alex.

"Some of them are from the streets," said Kayla. "Others are from her parents. I can't tell you how many times I had to fix her up before she got out of there."

Alex whistled. "Tough girl," he commented.

"Tough, brave, crazy, take your pick," said Kayla. "I'm still trying to figure her out and I've known her the longest."

Alex looked over his shoulder and saw two people he knew coming down the hallway. One was a very old man in a motorized wheelchair and the other looked very much like Owen Burnett except for the black hair, different style glasses, and the few extra years he had on Owen.

Kayla and Aelita followed Alex's blue-green gaze.

"Who are they?" asked Aelita.

"Grandpa Hal and his assistant, Mr. Vogel," replied Alex.

They also noticed a woman with gray hair and the same green eyes as Fox.

"Oh, boy," said Alex.

"What?" asked Kayla. "Who's she?"

"That's Grandma Ana," said Alex.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Aelita.

"Grandma Ana married a few times," said Alex. "She married Grandpa Hal after she divorced her first husband, then she divorced Grandpa Hal and remarried her first husband. Grandpa Hal is still a bit bitter about it, though he hides it from me."

"Should we expect fireworks from those two?" asked Kayla.

"I think they will keep everything civil," replied Alex. "This is affecting the entire family."

"You guys will get through it," said Kayla. "I've seen other families go through this."

"Yeah, being a doctor's kid must have its perks," said Alex.

"Seriously good perks," agreed Kayla. "I have a feeling Eva wouldn't be here today if I didn't know half of what I know now."

Aelita looked up and frowned. "Something's wrong," she said.

Kayla and Alex looked at her before turning to where Aelita was watching. Fox was talking to Grandma Ana and Grandpa Hal and was very upset about whatever was going on. She was in tears, wiping them away as she tried to get out what she was trying to say. Grandma Ana held Fox and stroked her hair.

"Something's very wrong," said Alex.

"Maybe we should check on Eva," said Kayla. "She may know what's going on."

The three of them got up and walked down to Eva's room. Jim and Franz were standing outside the door. The door was closed and the lights were off.

"What's going on?" asked Aelita.

Franz turned to his daughter and her two friends. "We just got Eva's test results back," he said. "They found bacteria in her blood. They can't use her marrow until it's gone."

Kayla paled. "Oh, no," she whispered. She reached for the door handle.

Jim took Kayla's arm. "She's not in a good mood," he said. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"You're not me," Kayla simply said and opened the door.

Aelita and Alex followed Kayla inside and closed the door behind them. The only light in the room was the fluorescent light behind Eva's bed.

"Eva?" called Kayla.

There was a hissing sound. Eva was shaking, her fists clenching the sheets.

"Eva," said Kayla, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay," Eva said softly. "It's happening again."

"This time it's different," said Kayla. "No one's going to hurt him. He can hold on until your treatment is finished."

"I thought I was healthy," said Eva. "I thought there was nothing that could stop me this time."

"It will be okay," said Kayla. "You're getting the antibiotics you need and as soon as you don't need them anymore, they're going to take you off them and take the marrow."

"Why can't they do it when she's on the antibiotics?" asked Alex.

"It has to be cleared up completely," said Kayla. "And the medicine and the anesthetic combined will result in serious side effects. They have to put her under to take the marrow."

"How long?" asked Aelita.

"Not very," said Kayla. "It'll take longer for the medicine to get out of her system than it will be to clear up the bacteria. A few hours to clear it up and another few to get it out of her system."

"Alex, tell your dad to hang on," said Eva. "We'll have it soon. He'll get better. I promise."

Alex nodded and left the room.

Aelita and Kayla looked at Eva.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" asked Kayla.

"I'm not going to hurt myself if that's what you mean," said Eva. "They need me alive and frankly, I want to give my marrow to Mr. Xanatos." She sighed. "Could you guys leave me alone for a little while, please?"

"Sure," said Aelita.

"Do you need anything?" asked Kayla.

"Pen and paper," replied Eva.

Kayla nodded. "I'll be back in a little bit," she said.

The two girls left the room.

"She wants some time alone," Kayla said to Jim and Franz. "She's okay. She just needs to be by herself."

Kayla went to the gift shop and found a sketch pad and some crayons. It wasn't ideal, but if Eva was using them for what Kayla thought she was, then they would work perfectly. She brought the items back up to Eva's room and gave them to her.

Kayla met back up with Aelita and Alex near Xanatos' room.

"What's going on?" asked Alex, genuinely confused.

Kayla looked around. "There's too many people here," she said. "We need to go some place more private."

Aelita pointed to the emergency stairwell. They entered, propping the door open just a crack with a few tongue depressors Kayla grabbed from a cart.

Kayla looked around the stairwell. "This brings back memories. It was a stairwell like this where I first met Eva."

"What happened to her?" asked Alex.

"It was almost an identical situation to this," said Kayla. "Only it ended badly. Her sister had just died of leukemia. Eva was supposed to give her marrow to her sister, but Eva tested positive for illness. She couldn't give it to her sister and she died. It was later we found out that it wasn't just from the leukemia, but for two years Eva blamed herself. She still does, even though she now knows the truth. Anyway, Eva ran into the emergency stairs and I followed her. She was so much different then. She was raw and angry with herself. She told me I was the first person to ever care about what happened to her. Her parents abused both her and her sister something awful. I had to stitch Eva up on one event because her mother tried to take her head off with a meat cleaver."

"What?" cried Alex. "I knew she was abused, but her mother tried to kill her?"

Aelita remembered the time when that particular wound was shown to the LYOKO warriors. The stitches were still in at that point.

"It took us some time, but she got out of that house with my help," said Kayla. "She met the others when we both changed schools at the same time. Eva forged her papers. Eventually the truth of what happened to her sister came out and Jim took her in instead of having her shipped off to children's services."

"Everything turned out okay," said Aelita. "Jim doesn't know about her forging ability and doubt she's ever going to tell him about that."

"I know I wouldn't," said Alex. "Man, now I see why this was so important to her."

The clock ticked on. Kayla, Aelita, and Alex alternated between checking on Xanatos and seeing how Eva was.

"When it gets dark, I'll introduce you to my friends, the gargoyles," said Alex.

"I would like that," said Aelita.

"I would, too," said Kayla.

"Right now, I want to go over my music," said Aelita. "We still have a concert to play."

"Hopefully Eva will be out of here in time to make it," said Kayla. "It's going to be difficult without our bass player."

Aelita had brought her laptop with her and set it up so she could review her music. She plugged in the special headphones her father had bought her before they left and went through the first track. Kayla sat next to her, watching Aelita's computer screen, tapping her foot and her fingers to the beat, able to hear some of the music, but mostly doing it from memory.

Alex went to his father's room. He stood outside and looked through the glass.

"Hello, Alexander," said Grandma Ana, a.k.a. Queen Titania. "I haven't seen much of you all day. Entertaining your friends?"

"They're entertaining themselves right now," said Alex. He looked at the fey in disguise. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No," said Grandma Ana with a shake of her head.

Grandpa Hal rolled up to them. "Come here, Alex," he said. Alex hopped up onto Grandpa Hal's lap. "He's strong, Alex. Your father is not one to give up so easily."

"But even he has his limits," said Alex. He wiped some tears away. "He doesn't have much time, does he?"

His grandparents exchanged looks. Grandpa Hal wasn't about to tell Alex a lie, but the truth was hard.

"If he doesn't get the donor marrow soon, he will die," said Grandpa Hal.

Alex cried a little, but quickly wiped his tears away.

Standing out of the way was Owen. He was keeping a watchful eye on his charge. The fey trickster had a feeling that something that could change the course of events currently leading to a dreadful conclusion was about to happen.


	4. Her Redemption

Eva had put the sketch pad and the black crayon she was using down. She had been writing for a long time. The nurse had just taken her off the antibiotics and now was the waiting period until they could give her the anesthetic so her bone marrow could be taken. Now Eva was sitting in the dark fiddling with her locket. She opened it and stared at the photograph of Mackenzie and herself.

Eva pressed her lips together so tightly they turned white. A terrible idea formed in the teenager's head.

Someone knocked on the door. Eva closed her locket and put it under her hospital garment. Kayla came into the room, just the person Eva wanted to see.

"Hey," said Kayla, walking over to stand at the bedside.

Eva looked at her friend. There were shadows in her friend's blue eyes.

"There isn't much time, is there?" asked Eva.

Kayla hung her head. "No," she whispered. "We're going to be cutting it close."

Eva grunted.

Kayla looked up. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Kayla, you've been there for me every step of the way after Mackenzie died," said Eva. "You've stitched me up, given me a place to stay on the hard nights so I didn't have to go back home, and you gave me the way to get out of that house. I need you more than ever now."

Kayla narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling that whatever you're about to ask me I am not going to like?"

"Because it's so outrageous that you will disagree with me," replied Eva.

Kayla closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. "What is it?"

"I need you to take my bone marrow."

Kayla looked at her friend in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?" she asked, barely keeping her voice low enough to not alert Jim and Franz and the doctors. "I can't put you under. And even if the medicine was flushed out of your system and I could put you under, I don't have any clue as to how to take it."

"Then we will get someone who can," said Eva.

"They can't put you under," Kayla said again, stressing the sentence.

"They don't have to," said Eva. "I'll bite down and take it."

"This isn't like getting shot on LYOKO," Kayla said. "You're talking about letting a twenty-gauge needle getting thrust into your bones. A bone biopsy hurts enough, but they have to do it more than once to get the bone marrow they need. This is going to be excruciating."

"I can handle it," said Eva.

"Eva, you don't understand," Kayla said.

Eva's right hand shot out and grabbed Kayla by the front of the shirt. She pulled her close. "Listen to me," growled Eva. "I will not allow another person die if I can help it. Mackenzie died because I couldn't give to her. I won't let Alex's father die because of a technicality."

"This isn't a technicality, Eva," said Kayla. "You're taking a gamble here. And even if you could handle it, no sane doctor would strap you down to a gurney and do it. And then there's the paperwork that Jim has to sign."

"Then get me the paperwork," said Eva, releasing Kayla. "And get Alex. I'm sure he knows a few hypnotizing spells and can use them on a doctor who knows what he's doing to get my marrow."

"You are out of your mind," Kayla said hoarsely. "It's one thing to involve me in your schemes, but Alex? We barely know him."

"And he will do anything to keep his father alive," said Eva.

Kayla buried her face in her hands, then ran them through blonde hair. "I must be out of my mind, too," she whimpered. "What's the plan?"

"Get me the paperwork that Jim has to sign," said Eva. "I'll forge his signature. Then get Aelita and Alex. Tell them what we are doing. Aelita will need to distract Jim and Franz and anyone else who may be watching. Alex will find the doctor who can do the transplant and hypnotize him." Eva turned thoughtful. "We'll need a room where we won't be interrupted."

"I'm sure we can find a place," said Kayla. "We'll need rags, too, for you to bite down on," she explained when Eva gave her a questioning look. Kayla shook her head. "This is so wrong. Jim could sue the hospital for this and the doctor could lose his job."

"Not if we make it look like everything was done properly," said Eva.

"You may be good at lying, but you're not a method actor," said Kayla. "You can't hide that sort of pain from anyone."

"I can and I will," said Eva. "It won't be easy, but I can do it."

Eva and Kayla looked at each other for a long moment.

"Go," said Eva.

Kayla left the room and searched for Alex and Aelita.

* * *

><p>"She wants us to do what?" asked Aelita in horror.<p>

Kayla had found them and was explaining Eva's plan to them while they hid in the emergency stairs.

"Forget crazy," said Alex. "She's psychotic!"

"And you agreed to this?" asked Aelita.

"I know," said Kayla with a strained expression. She put one hand on her hip and the other ran through her hair. "It's not the best plan, but this can't happen again. If Mr. Xanatos dies, it will destroy her. I saw her when Mackenzie died and I did all I could to bring her around and keep moving on. If Mr. Xanatos dies, I don't think I could do it again, even with help."

"So you want us to aid you in something that could possibly kill her?" asked Aelita.

"I know," said Kayla.

"If this comes back on us, we are talking serious trouble," said Aelita.

"Then let's make sure that it doesn't come back on anyone," said Kayla.

"Is that even possible?" asked Alex.

Kayla turned to the redhead. "With Eva's smarts and your magic, I think we can avoid anyone getting into trouble."

"Just one problem though," said Alex. "Aren't we forgetting Uncle Puck? He'll know I'm using magic."

"Isn't there any way you can get away from him?" asked Kayla.

"Uh, no," said Alex. "And Queen Titania's in the same building."

"Queen Titania?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah, Grandma Ana is Queen Titania," said Alex. "And I have a feeling that this is interfering, which goes against Oberon's law. If I go against that, it's not just my butt, but Puck's, too."

Kayla tapped her lips in thought. "Alex, what's the exact law of Oberon?" she asked.

"Oberon's Children, i.e., me, are forbidden with directly interfering with human affairs," said Alex.

"We're doing the interfering, Aelita and me," said Kayla. "You're just indirectly assisting. We need a doctor, you're providing us with one who will take the marrow and prepare it for your father."

"It's a stretch," said Aelita. "But I think you're in the clear with Oberon."

"Now if I can get in the clear with my uncle and mother," said Alex.

"I think your mother will go easy on you," said Kayla.

"This is insane, but I'll do it," said Alex. "But we have no guarantee that Uncle Puck and Queen Titania will stay out of this."

"I have a feeling when they find out they won't do anything to endanger Eva," said Aelita.

"Let's hope you're right," said Alex.

"Is everything covered?" asked Aelita. "What about Eva after she has the marrow taken?"

"We'll work it out," said Kayla. She had no idea how they were going to pull this off, but Eva was confident in this.

* * *

><p>Everything was ready. The papers were signed, Jim's signature forged by Eva's expert hand. Alex had the doctor hypnotized and waiting for them in the room where they were going to do this. Eva got onto the gurney and lay flat. Kayla pulled the cart over to the doctor. Alex closed the doors, placing a lock spell on them and a soundproofing spell on the room. Aelita was with Franz and Jim distracting them.<p>

"Are you ready?" asked Kayla.

"Yes," replied Eva.

Kayla had a thought. She reached around and grabbed restraints from the cart. She tied Eva down and got the gag ready.

"This could be hard," said Alex. "I need to focus on keeping the doctor under my spell."

"I'll be as quiet as I can," said Eva.

They moved the hospital garment away from Eva's left shoulder. Kayla gently moved Eva's locket out of the way.

"If you feel like you're going to pass out, pass out," said Kayla. "At least you won't be able to feel it."

"You don't have to stay," said Eva.

"Don't talk so dumb," snapped Kayla. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kayla moved to Eva's right side.

"Let's do this," said Eva.

Kayla placed the gag in her friend's mouth. She nodded to Alex. Alex nodded back.

The doctor took one of the many syringes with long thick needles and cleaned the place where he was going to stab Eva.

Kayla gripped Eva's wrist and Eva took hers. Kayla watched Eva's face. Eva's dark eyes were on the doctor. Kayla watched as Eva's eyes closed, she gasped, going rigid, and gripping Kayla's arm tightly. Kayla squeezed back, letting Eva know she was still there. The doctor removed the needle and Eva relaxed, breathing through her nose.

The second time was worse than the first. Kayla clenched her teeth as she watched Eva's face contort in pain and her chest heave as she tried to breathe through the pain. The third was worse than the second. This time Eva let out a muffled cry. By the fourth, Eva was in tears.

Kayla looked over at Alex. He looked like it was taking everything he had to concentrate on keeping the doctor under his control. She didn't dare break his concentration. She turned back to Eva, who was red in the face.

* * *

><p>Fox was surprised, along with the rest of the family, when the doctors told them that Xanatos could be taken to the OR to have the marrow transplanted. They had just gotten it from Eva and she was resting comfortably.<p>

"I thought it would take longer to get the drugs out of her system," said Fox.

Owen turned his attention from the doctors and looked down the hall to where Eva's room was. What needed to be done was done. Puck, stirring behind the human mask, could feel Alex was in distress, but not danger. He should check on his charge to see if everything was all right.

Alex burst into the nearest bathroom and ran for the most secluded stall, the handicap stall. He sat in front of the toilet and heaved. He never wanted to do anything like that again.

Kayla followed him in. She stood behind him. Kayla had to give him credit. As much pain and tears Eva was in, Alex kept going. Eva would praise him later for it. But praise was not what Alex needed at the moment, but comfort.

Kayla kneeled beside him. "You did well," she said.

Alex lifted his head from the bowl. "I never want to do that again," he said.

"You probably won't have to," said Kayla.

Alex flushed the toilet and leaned against the stall wall. "Will she be okay?" he asked.

Kayla nodded. "It's Eva. She'll be fine," she replied. "I'm glad you had enough sense to hypnotize the other doctors into not asking questions about the marrow."

"She'll get a painkiller, too," said Alex.

Kayla gave a half-smile. Eva wouldn't like that, but even she wouldn't be able to take that much pain without something to take the edge off.

"Maybe later I can cast a spell to help heal the injury faster," said Alex. "Or at least take the pain away."

"Good move," said Kayla. "She's going to be stubborn about playing at the concert."

"What time is it anyway?" asked Alex.

Kayla looked at her mobile. "About two in the morning. It feels more like seven."

"Time zone difference," said Alex understandingly.

"We both need our rest," said Kayla. "I'll track down Aelita. We'll sleep in Eva's room."

Alex stood up. "Yeah, let's get out of here before you get caught."

"Caught doing what?" asked Kayla. "You're the one in the girls' bathroom."

"What?" Alex looked around and found there were no urinals in the bathroom. "Oops." He looked at Kayla's arm, seeing there was something staining her right sleeve. "Kayla, you're bleeding."

Kayla looked down. She rolled up her sleeve and found five small marks that were oozing blood. They were from Eva's fingernails. There were also several dark bruises beginning to form as well.

"Don't worry about it," said Kayla. "I can patch myself up."

The two of them walked out and went to Eva's room. Eva was sleeping, although it was a drug-induced slumber. Aelita was already sitting in one of the chairs. She looked up at them when they came in.

"Where are Jim and Franz?" asked Kayla, taking bandages from the cart in the room and taping up her arm.

"In the cafeteria," replied Aelita. "I'm not sure how to explain this to them."

"Don't say a word," said Kayla. "Jim will probably find out eventually and we'll let Eva take care of the explanation."

"I should check on my family," said Alex.

"We'll see you later," said Kayla.

Alex left.

"What time do the others get in?" asked Aelita.

"Not for a few hours," said Kayla. "I'm not entirely sure."

Kayla walked over to the table and picked up the sketch pad she had bought Eva. She opened it up and found several poems written in crayon. Upon closer inspection, Kayla saw that they were lyrics.

"What is that?" asked Aelita.

"Lyrics," replied Kayla. She flipped through a few pages. She stopped. "And a letter."

"To who?" asked Aelita, getting up to look over Kayla's shoulder.

"To Mackenzie," replied Kayla.

_Dear Mackenzie, I've thought of you today just as I do every day, my dear. You know I would do anything for you, give you my blood, my bone, and hold back my tears. When you needed me the most I let you down. I wish I had the power to turn the outcome around, but I cannot. Forgive me, I beg of you._

_I let you down and you went down into the cold ground. I let you fall and I lost it all. My scalding blood flows from scars both old and new. I wish for my redemption to present itself soon._

_Dear Mackenzie, it's happening again, I have a chance to make amends. Can you forgive me? I can't let the outcome to be like last time. If I must, to save another, I will die. My sister, do you forgive me?_

_My redemption is in front of me and the obstacles are as well, but my resolve is far too great. Everything before me, it will quell. I will walk through fire. I will fight a war. My guilt will be gone this night forevermore._

_Dear Mackenzie, I've asked you before, but I would like to ask once more for your forgiveness. As your sister, I was to protect you, but I could not, I failed you. Please forgive me._

_Your Eva-phant._

Kayla and Aelita looked from the letter to Eva.

"Whoa," whispered Kayla.

"So that's why she did this," said Aelita. "She didn't want someone else's blood on her hands."

"But Mackenzie was killed by their father," said Kayla.

"But Eva takes the blame," said Aelita. "She was to protect her little sister and she couldn't. Now she's trying to save her brother's father."

Kayla sighed and closed her eyes. "Alex," she murmured. "We're all LYOKO warriors. She looks at us as family. Brothers and sisters in arms."

Eva stirred in bed.

Kayla and Aelita looked at each other.

"How long is she supposed to stay asleep?" asked Aelita.

"Longer than she has been under," answered Kayla. She let out a small groan. "Maybe not because of the cough syrup she takes to sleep some nights. She might come out of it faster."

"Let's hope she sleeps long enough for Alex to come back and help her out," said Aelita.

* * *

><p>Alex sat next to Grandpa Petros. Both were half-asleep so neither of them noticed right away that Owen was standing nearby.<p>

"Alexander," Owen said.

Alex looked up. He knew he was in for it by the look in Owen's eyes.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Owen asked.

Alex got up and followed Owen. They walked to where no one else would be able to hear them. Owen glanced around before saying anything to avoid eavesdroppers.

"You were using magic earlier this evening," Owen said. "What were you doing?"

"Do you even need to ask, Uncle Puck?" asked Alex. "You don't miss much."

"Well, apparently I missed this," Puck's voice came out of Owen's mouth. "If you were doing what I think you were doing, I should tell your mother and Queen Titania on you right now."

Alex swallowed. "What do you think I was doing?"

"Getting that poor girl's bone marrow by using magic," said Puck. "It could be looked upon as direct interference if you made her donate."

"I didn't make her donate," said Alex.

"Then what did you do?" asked Puck.

Alex hugged himself. "I gave her the means to donate," said Alex. "The rest was all her."

"All who?" asked Puck. "There are three 'her's."

"Eva," replied Alex, feeling like he was going to be sick again. "She wanted to give. She knew we couldn't put her under, but she said she would do it anyway. I hypnotized a doctor, soundproofed the room, and we took it."

There was a dumbfounded look on Owen's face. "We will talk about this later," said Owen in his normal voice.

Alex nodded and watched Owen walk away. He was definitely in for it.


	5. Return of the Men in Black

About an hour after reading Eva's letter to Mackenzie, Kayla and Aelita were surprised to find Owen knocking at the door.

"May I have the room for a moment?" he asked.

Kayla and Aelita looked at each other. Both knew who Owen was underneath the chilly exterior. Would Puck hurt Eva while they were gone?

"Okay," said Kayla in a low voice.

The girls left the room, standing just outside the closed door, listening intently.

Owen looked at the door and then to Eva. She was still asleep. Good. If she woke, it could have disastrous consequences.

There was a brief flash of light and Owen disappeared, leaving Puck in his place.

"You are a very strong girl," he murmured to Eva. "Foolish, yes, but strong. A normal human wouldn't have gone through this. You did a great service for Alex and for me." Puck briefly looked at his hand. It was never stone in this form, but he could still feel it when he was Owen. "Now, allow me to be of service to you. I hate being in debt to someone. And Alex does, too."

Puck's eyes began to glow green. He lightly placed his hand on Eva's shoulder. She winced in her sleep from the pain the gentle touch brought her.

"Hush, child," whispered Puck. "The Puck lessens thy pain so shortened are thy recovering days."

Eva shifted again, but didn't open her eyes.

Puck removed his hand and smiled. "Such a good girl," he said.

He transformed back into Owen and left the room.

Aelita and Kayla hurried back inside to see what had been done to Eva. They couldn't see anything different with her.

"Do you think he did something?" asked Kayla.

"He did."

They both jumped at Eva's voice. She was awake. Eva looked over at them with a smirk.

"Are you okay?" asked Kayla.

"What did he do to you?" asked Aelita.

Eva glanced at her shoulder. She moved it and only felt some minor discomfort. "Puck took the edge off the pain."

"Puck?" asked Kayla.

"You saw Puck?" asked Aelita.

"He thought I was asleep," said Eva. "I woke up when I heard the unfamiliar voice. I only opened my eyes enough to see through my lashes. He's nothing like your doll, Aelita."

Aelita giggled. "What did he look like?" she asked.

"More like a teenager only with big ears, long white hair, and dressed a bit like a court jester," replied Eva.

Aelita giggled again and Kayla cracked a smile.

Eva looked at her closest friend. She noticed something wrong with her arm. "What's wrong with you?" asked Eva, nodding in the direction of Kayla's arm.

Kayla placed her hand protectively over her arm. "It's nothing."

"It's something," said Eva. "What is it?"

Kayla bit her lip.

"It's from me, isn't it?" said Eva, glumly. "That's from where I was holding on."

Kayla nodded.

"How bad is it?" asked Eva.

"It will heal," replied Kayla. "Jim and Franz haven't noticed it yet."

Eva nodded. That was good. "Do they know?"

"No," said Kayla. "We covered our tracks. Alex has a good head on his shoulders. He thought of things we didn't think of, like getting a few other doctors involved to make our story more believable."

Eva hummed, her lips twitching.

"How are you awake?" asked Kayla. "I thought that sedative we gave you would keep you out."

"Sedative? More like sugar water," said Eva. "I've had cough syrup more powerful than that stuff." She sat up and grunted. She adjusted her arm in her sling. "How much trouble did Alex get into?"

Aelita and Kayla frowned.

"Please, Puck didn't just come in here on his own accord," said Eva. "He knows something. Possibly everything we did."

"What should we do?" asked Aelita.

Eva turned to her. "Nothing," she answered. "We can't change what we did. And I rather have Puck know than anyone else."

"Why's that?" asked Kayla.

"I have a feeling that Puck knows when to keep his mouth shut," said Eva. "Besides, he's already broken his oath not to use his magic unless it was to teach or protect Alex. He turns us in, we can turn him in."

"You wouldn't," Kayla said in surprise.

"I will if I must," said Eva levelly. "I'm placing it under possible blackmail."

Kayla shook her head and laughed. "I should know you well enough by now."

Jim came into the room. "Oh, you're awake," he said, surprised. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," replied Eva.

"What about you, girls?" Jim asked Aelita and Kayla. "Franz and I are about to go to the cafeteria."

"Yes, please," said Kayla.

"Sure," said Aelita.

"Anything in particular?" asked Jim.

"Something with turkey and a lot of vegetables," said Eva.

"Make it two," said Kayla.

"Three," said Aelita. "Daddy remembers what I like."

Jim nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said and left.

"We saw your letter," said Aelita.

Eva closed her eyes. "You always wanted to know what caused my pain, Kayla," she said. "I know you've been asking that question, even when I got out of that house."

"Mackenzie wasn't your fault," said Kayla.

Eva glared at her friend, her expression hard. "You can say that to me all you want, Kayla, but it will not change anything. If you read my letter, you would understand. I was supposed to be the big sister. I was supposed to protect her. And I couldn't."

"So you're putting yourself through purgatory?" asked Kayla, annoyed and slightly outraged. "Because if you are, doing a bone marrow donation without a sedative is one heck of a way to do it."

"At least now I may be able to sleep better," Eva shot back.

Kayla opened her mouth to say something.

"Just let it go, Kayla," Aelita broke in.

Eva and Kayla stared at her.

"I can see you two are going to butt heads over this," said Aelita. "It's late, we're tired, and we need to eat. We can save this after a little rest."

"Guess you're right," said Kayla.

Eva chuffed and smirked.

"We have a few minutes before Jim gets back with our food," said Kayla. "I'm going to check on Alex and his family."

Kayla left the room.

Aelita sat on the edge of Eva's bed.

"What?" asked Eva.

Aelita gave Eva a confused look.

"You want to say something," said Eva.

"You are a very strong person," said Aelita.

Eva gave Aelita a befuddled look. "Thank you."

Aelita tilted her head questioningly. "No one's ever told you that before?" she asked.

Eva shrugged, wincing inwardly at the pain in her shoulder. Puck's spell only took the edge off it, not erase it. "Puck said the same thing, but I don't think he meant for me to hear him. He thought I was asleep. It took everything I had not to shout when he put his hand on my shoulder."

"You never thought yourself as strong?" inquired Aelita.

"No," replied Eva. "Not strong. I've always looked at it like I was weak and needed to toughen up, at first for Mackenzie, and then for you. I always needed to improve on what I had, like it was never enough."

There was a knock on the door.

"Jim must have his hands full," said Aelita. She got up and opened the door. Her green eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Kayla was checking on Alex and his family. Most everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear if the operation was successful. Kayla found Alex sitting next to his mother and his Grandpa Petros.<p>

Alex looked up at Kayla. She waved him over. Alex walked up to her.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Is Eva okay?"

"She's fine," replied Kayla. "She's awake."

"Already?" he asked.

"I guess whoever administered the sedative missed the vein," said Kayla. "Puck came into her room and she woke up."

"Puck?" asked Alex. He glanced at Owen who was standing ramrod straight at his mother's side. "He didn't say anything to me."

"He took the edge off Eva's pain and left," said Kayla. "She feigned sleep."

"Where's everyone else?" asked Alex.

"Jim and Franz went to get something from the cafeteria for us," said Kayla. "They should be back any minute."

"So why are you here?" asked Alex.

"I thought I would let you know what was happening," said Kayla. "That, and Eva and I were about to have a fight."

"Over what she did?" asked Alex.

Kayla nodded. "It's not the first insane thing she's ever done and it won't be the last."

Alex laughed. "Hey, I think some of the gargoyles are up on the roof," he said. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes," replied Kayla.

There was a commotion from the direction of Eva's room. Kayla and Alex quickly whipped around. It was a combination of several things, all of which Kayla was familiar with. Aelita was screaming, a medical cart was sent crashing to the floor, a man was swearing horribly in French at a female assailant by the sound of his words, and then there was someone else yelling.

"Run!" Eva commanded.

Kayla and Alex ran for Eva's room. Eva was on the back of a man in a lab coat. Aelita was running as fast as she could to Kayla and Alex.

"Jim!" Eva yelled.

Kayla saw Jim and Franz at the other end of the hallway. Jim dropped the food he was carrying and ran up to the man. Eva jumped off the man's back and Jim took a swing at him. Franz also dropped the food he was carrying and ran for the man.

"No," Eva said, catching Franz's arm. "They're after you."

"They?" asked Franz.

Eva began pulling Franz with her as she ran. "There's another knocked out in my room," she told him.

They turned the corner and found Kayla, Alex, and Aelita.

"The men in black again," said Aelita.

"They must have found out about us," said Franz.

"Is this ever going to stop?" Aelita asked, her voice catching on a sob.

"It will if they catch you," said Eva. "We have to get out of here."

"But where are we going to go?" asked Kayla.

"My house," replied Alex. They turned to him. "It's the safest place you can be in New York."

"How are we going to sneak out?" asked Aelita.

Kayla turned to Alex. "Didn't you say that some of the gargoyles are waiting on the roof?"

"Yes," replied Alex.

"Then take Aelita," said Franz.

"I'm not leaving you, Daddy," said Aelita.

"I'll keep him safe," said Eva.

Kayla whirled on Eva. "You're in no condition to be fighting," she said, her voice giving no room for argument.

"And you will have your hands full with guarding Aelita," Franz said to Eva. "I trust you with her life."

Eva nodded. "Let's go, Aelita."

Eva and Aelita ran for the stairs.

Franz turned to Kayla and Alex. "You don't have to stay with me."

"Yes, we do," said Kayla.

"Come on," said Alex. "My family can help us."

* * *

><p>Eva and Aelita ran up the final flight of stairs to the roof door. Aelita could see that Eva was winded.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Eva. She tried the handle. "It's locked."

"Now what?" asked Aelita.

"Wish I had my picks," muttered Eva. She looked the door up and down. "Or a hammer."

"There's a maintenance closet one flight down," said Aelita. "Maybe there's something there you can use."

Eva and Aelita ran back downstairs. Aelita kept lookout in the doorway as Eva searched for something to get the door open. She grabbed a hammer.

"Let's go," she said to Aelita.

Back at the roof door, Eva pulled the hinges apart with the hammer. They kicked the door down and Aelita stepped onto the roof.

"What are you doing?" she asked Eva.

Eva had the door in her hands. She propped it up to look like it hadn't been tampered with. "They'll probably figure it out, but it'll take them a few seconds," she explained before joining her friend.

The roof was deserted.

"No one's here," said Aelita.

Eva went to the edge of the roof and looked down. She shook her head. "I would try it, but not with you."

"What do we do now?" asked Aelita. "I don't think we can go downstairs. They may already be on their way up."

Eva walked the perimeter of the roof, looking over the side to see if there was something they could use to crawl down. She growled when she couldn't find anything.

"Do you have your mobile?" Eva asked.

"Yes," replied Aelita.

"Call Alex," she said. "Tell him that they aren't here."

Aelita called Alex and told him. Eva continued to search for a way down.

"Okay, I'll tell her," said Aelita and hung up her mobile. "Eva, Alex says to look at the sky. They are probably here."

Eva looked up at the night sky. There wasn't much to see. There were too many lights to see the stars.

"Is anyone here?" called Eva. "We need help. Alex told us about you. He said you would help us."

They waited. Aelita and Eva looked at each other.

They heard something large land on the roof. Both girls whipped around to see a large, winged lavender figure with dark hair standing a few yards from them. Eva immediately put herself between Aelita and the new arrival.

Aelita gasped with awe. "It's a gargoyle."

Eva narrowed her eyes at the figure. She could just make out the eyes from where they were standing. She relaxed a little.

"Hello, Goliath," Eva said.

"You know my name," said Goliath. "You are Alex's friends?"

"Yes," replied Eva. "My name's Eva. This is Aelita."

"Hi," said Aelita in a small voice, waving at Goliath.

Goliath nodded in her direction. "You said you needed my help. What is it?"

Eva was about to open her mouth to explain when she heard a noise. She turned sharply to the door. The men in black were coming. Eva turned back to Aelita.

"Go with Goliath," she commanded.

"Not without you," Aelita said sternly.

"There's no time for this," said Eva. "I'll hold them off."

"Daddy said you're to stay with me," Aelita argued.

Eva growled. She didn't want to leave Aelita by herself, but she didn't want to leave Alex and Kayla alone either.

The door fell open and two men in black stepped onto the roof. Aelita let out a scream and Eva jumped between the men and Aelita.

Goliath let out a roar, his eyes flashing white. The two men turned and saw him. One reached into his jacket.

Eva charged forward and jumped, slamming her foot into the man's chest. She fell back, put her good arm down, and spun around, her legs catching the other man and knocking his feet out from under him.

"Come!" Goliath called. "Quickly!"

Aelita turned and ran to Goliath. Goliath picked her up with one arm. He rushed over to Eva and picked her up by her good arm. Goliath ran to the roof's edge and jumped, his wings catching the air and they glided off.

Aelita had her face buried against Goliath's shoulder, holding onto his neck for dear life. She could feel Eva's arm against her own.

"Are you two all right?" Goliath asked.

"I'm fine," said Eva. "Aelita?"

"I'm okay," Aelita said.

Several minutes later they landed in the courtyard of Castle Wyvern.

"Wow," breathed Aelita, looking around.

Eva stared in amazement. She then shifted uncomfortably. "Wish I would have grabbed my overnight bag before I jumped that guy."

Aelita smiled. "I'm sure we can find you something to replace the hospital garments," she said.

"You will not have to worry about that," said Goliath. "Come. Your things have already been brought to the castle and rooms have been selected for you."

They entered the castle. Another gargoyle, one resembling a dog only with blue skin, bounded toward them, growling and snarling. Aelita quickly retreated and Eva protectively moved in front of them.

"He won't hurt you," said Goliath, reaching out to pat the gargoyle on the head.

"Bronx!" boomed a Scottish voice. "Come here. What are ye doing?"

An old brown gargoyle dressed in an armored vest with leggings under his loin cloth stepped into the hall. His white hair and beard fell over his shoulders and chest. Eva's eyes immediately went to the sword tucked in his belt. The gargoyle looked at Aelita and Eva.

"Who are these lasses?" asked the old gargoyle.

"These two are Aelita and Eva," replied Goliath. "They are friends of Alexander. Aelita, Eva, this is Hudson, the clan elder." Goliath patted the gargoyle dog on the head. "And this is Bronx."

"A pleasure to meet you at last," said Hudson. "The lad talks about you all the time."

Aelita smiled shyly, her cheeks gaining a slight blush. Eva relaxed a bit, still watching Bronx.

Bronx growled low and approached Eva. Eva lowered her good hand and put it palm out for Bronx to smell. Bronx sniffed before pressing his nose into her hand, wanting to be petted. Eva kindly obliged, scratching behind one ear. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly.

Hudson chuckled. "Bronx likes you, lass," he said.

"Eva's always had a way with animals," said Aelita. "You should hear the story about meeting the dog she and Kayla took in."

"They don't judge," Eva said quietly, still petting Bronx.

Aelita smiled at the answer.

Eva shut her eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again.

"Eva?" Aelita said.

"I'm fine," Eva said, shutting her eyes again. "Just tired."

"After the stunt you pulled, you should be," said Aelita, coming to stand by Eva's right, slipping her hand into Eva's. She turned to the gargoyles. "Is there someplace where she can lie down?"

Goliath nodded. "I will see you to your rooms."

"I don't need anything fancy," murmured Eva.

"But you need more than a place on the floor," countered Aelita.

Aelita walked beside Eva as Goliath showed them their rooms. Moments later they were standing in Eva's guest room. Her luggage was already placed neatly in one corner. Aelita looked around in awe.

"This is better than any hotel room we could have gotten," she commented.

"Considering this was all short notice, it does not surprise me that the Xanatoses made arrangements for us," said Eva. "However, I am surprised that they set us up in their own home. I thought they would just set us up in a hotel."

"Fox thought this would be best," said Goliath. "In a hotel room, you would have to worry about all the reporters trying to get a story."

Goliath gave them some privacy.

Eva went over to her luggage and began pulling out clothes to wear. She pulled out a pair of black flannel pajama bottoms and a black camisole. Eva reached back and started untying the laces of her hospital gown.

"Eva, don't," said Aelita, seeing how aggressive Eva was becoming. "You'll hurt yourself. Let me help you."

Aelita helped Eva get dressed. After pulling a button-down shirt around Eva's shoulders, they left their guest room and went back to where they saw the gargoyles last. They heard voices from down the hall. The two girls went to the doorway and found a group of gargoyles gathered in the room.

"What would a bunch of men want with two girls?" a red gargoyle with a beak-like mouth and long white hair was asking Goliath.

"Alex tells me that Aelita is very smart," said a small olive colored gargoyle with wings like a flying squirrel. Aelita and Eva were reminded of Alex's LYOKO form. "Maybe she's some sort of computer wiz."

Aelita laughed, drawing the gargoyles' attention to them. "I'm good," she said. "I'm just not that good."

Hudson waved them in. "Come in. Have a seat."

Aelita led the way with Eva trailing in her shadow. Aelita sat down in a chair next to a portly aqua gargoyle with a goofy smile. Next to him was a female who looked very much like Goliath.

"Aelita, Eva, this is Lexington," Goliath said, pointing to the smallest gargoyle. He pointed to the gargoyle Aelita was sitting beside. "Broadway." He pointed to the female. "My daughter, Angela." The female waved to them. Goliath turned to the red gargoyle with the beak. "And this is Brooklyn, my second-in-command."

"We watched your school play," said Angela. "It was very nicely done. Even the critics of the castle had something good to say about it."

"What I don't get is why you played Oberon, Eva," said Broadway.

"The person who was supposed to play Oberon got a case of the jitters and made himself sick," said Eva.

"He spent most of the time in the bathroom during the play," said Aelita. "Eva just stepped right in."

"You did very well," said Lexington. "The only one who could have done a better job is Oberon himself."

Aelita giggled.

Lexington turned to her. "And you made a very convincing Puck," he said.

Aelita shrugged. "I tried my best."

"And it paid off," said Brooklyn.

Hudson turned to Eva and frowned. "Lass, sit down before ye fall down! You look like the dead raised." Hudson quickly vacated his recliner and ushered Eva to take his place.

"I'm fine," Eva insisted.

"You should be asleep," said Lexington. "Surgery wipes you out."

"I'll sleep when the others get here," said Eva.

Aelita remembered that her father and their friends were still at the hospital, hiding from the men in black. She hoped that they found a way to escape them.

* * *

><p>Kayla, Alex, and Franz were still in the hospital. They were hiding out in the boiler room. The men in black were searching all over the place for them. They weren't sure how many of them were there, but there were more than the three of them could handle.<p>

Alex had called his mother and told them they were being chased by strange men. Fox in turned called security. Hopefully they would be safe soon.

"So much for hoping for coming into the country undetected," said Franz. He shook his head. "I am sorry for dragging you children into this."

"You don't have to apologize for anything," said Kayla. "We chose to dive down this rabbit hole. It's not my first."

"Really?" asked Alex.

Kayla rolled her eyes before looking at the redhead. "Hang out with Eva long enough and you'll be finding yourself doing things you never thought you would ever do. For example: what happened over an hour ago."

Alex winced. "Point taken."

Franz frowned at them. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We'll tell you later," said Kayla. "Let's get out of this mess first."

They heard the banging of the door and the sound of feet on metal. They looked up at the level above them and saw a man in a black suit, a gun in his hand. They pressed themselves into the shadows.

"Not good," whispered Alex.

"You've been avoiding us for nine years, Waldo, I must commend you for that," said the man in French. "Even when we took your wife, you held fast to your beliefs. Project Carthage will be completed, whether you want to complete it or not. It'll only be a matter of time before we capture your little girl. How old is she now? Twenty-one? No, wait. She's still a little girl. I wonder how you achieved that feat. Is it because you completed Project Carthage on your own? You may be good, Waldo, but I don't think you're that good."

The man was coming down the steps from the level above. The three of them would be caught soon. Kayla glanced at Alex. He looked like he was coming up with a plan.

"Would you like to see your wife again, Waldo?" the man continued on. "Your precious Antea?"

Franz made a sound in his throat.

Kayla prayed that the man didn't hear him. They had to do something. What would Eva do?

Kayla slipped away. Franz tried to grab her, but she was too quick. Kayla kept to the shadows, creeping around on her tiptoes. There was a door on the other side of the room. If she could get to it, she could create a distraction. She rather have the man chasing her than chasing Franz.

"Antea is here in New York."

Kayla was grateful the man was still talking. It would cover some of her footsteps.

"You know, every day for over a decade she asks where her husband and daughter are," he continued. "It breaks her heart to know she can't see them."

Kayla wanted to shut this guy up. He sounded like he was enjoying talking about Aelita's mother this way.

She was now at the door. Kayla put her hand on the handle and found it unlocked. Good, but where did the door lead? She was about to find out.

The man looked down and saw the door fly open and quickly slam shut. He raced to follow, gun in one hand. He nearly pulled the door off its hinges when he opened it.

Alex and Franz stepped out of the shadows.

"Let's go," said Franz.

"What about Kayla?" asked Alex.

"She has a plan," said Franz, pulling Alex along behind him as they ran upstairs. "We have to trust that it will work."

"Let's find my mom," said Alex. "She'll know what to do."

Kayla ran like the wind. Considering she ran all the time for dance and for LYOKO, she was fast. She knew she was a few steps ahead and could get away from this man. But she didn't want to get away.

Kayla yanked open another door, pausing to make sure the man was still following her. When she heard him coming, she ducked into the room. Kayla looked around. She was in the morgue. She had to think fast.

The man burst into the morgue. He paused, gripping his gun with both hands and holding it up to the ceiling, slowly moving around the morgue.

Kayla was hiding under a gurney, a body under a sheet above her. The sheet hung down far enough to conceal Kayla. She watched the man walk pass her, taking agonizingly slow steps. Once he passed her, Kayla silently slipped out of her hiding place and came up behind him.

"Waldo, where are you?" asked the man.

Kayla carefully took aim. Her leg kicked out, her foot connecting solidly with the man's backbone. With the precision of a surgeon, Kayla had kicked the man directly in a cluster of nerves at the base of his spine, causing instant, but temporary paralysis.

"You talk too much," Kayla said, snapping her leg out again, this time to kick the gun away. The gun went sliding across the clean floor of the morgue.

Kayla reached out and wrapped her arms around the man's neck. He let out a strangled cry, still unable to move. Kayla didn't squeeze his throat, but put pressure on his carotid artery. Ten seconds later the man slumped to the floor.

"Be glad it's me and not Phantasm or you would need a doctor and not an aspirin when you wake up," said Kayla.

Kayla raced back to where Alex's family was. Alex and Franz were already there, talking to two people Kayla did not know. One was a tall redhead man in a trench coat. The other was a tan skinned woman with long black hair wearing jeans and red bomber jacket. Both appeared to be in their late thirties to early forties.

Alex turned to Kayla. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," replied Kayla. "That guy with the gun is passed out in the morgue. He won't be waking up for a couple of hours."

"Kayla, where are Eva and Aelita?"

Kayla jumped. She didn't realize that Jim was there. Thinking fast, she answered, "I'm sure they're fine. Eva and Aelita are smart and Eva's been getting out of sticky situations for years now. Escaping a guy with a gun shouldn't be too hard for her, even with a sore shoulder. Don't worry, Jim."

The man with the red hair put his hand on Kayla's shoulder. "You're Kayla?" he asked. Kayla nodded. "I'm Detective Bluestone, but you can call me Matt. This is my partner, Elisa Maza."

Kayla looked at the woman in the bomber jacket.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Elisa. "We know already about the men who chased you into the boiler room. What happened after you ran off?"

"I ran into the morgue," said Kayla. "I knew the man was still following me. I knew he had to so Alex and Franz could get away. I hid under one of the gurneys with a sheet over it. I waited until he passed me before I kicked him in the back and knocked him out. I left him lying on the morgue floor."

"That was very brave of you," said Elisa. "I'm surprised you weren't afraid of the morgue and the bodies."

"Why should I be afraid of the dead?" asked Kayla. "They cannot hurt me. They are just shells. And being around them doesn't make me very uncomfortable. I've had to bandage Eva up so many times that it takes a lot for me to become squeamish."

"Eva?" asked Matt.

"My adoptive daughter," said Jim. "She was a child abuse victim."

"I'm sorry," said Matt.

"Don't be," said Kayla. "Eva doesn't like it when people pity her."

"Sounds like someone I know," said Matt with a smirk, glancing at Elisa.

Kayla smiled. She turned to Franz. There was something heavily weighing on his mind. Kayla could guess what it was.


	6. Back to LYOKO

Eva woke to the sound of nothing. No one was in the room and there was no light. She was leaning back in the recliner and someone had thrown a blanket over her legs. She didn't remember falling asleep. It did not surprise Eva that she managed to fall asleep in an unfamiliar place around unfamiliar people. Her body had been through the wringer and she hadn't slept during her short recovery period. It did surprise her that she did not remember falling asleep and that neither Aelita or the gargoyles' movements woke her.

She stood up and stretched, feeling her shoulder scream. It didn't take an expert to know that it was inflamed. She needed an ice pack. Eva walked out of the gargoyles' common room and started searching for the kitchen.

Once she found the kitchen, Eva went to the freezer and selected a few large ice cubes, wrapping them in a towel. She leaned against the towel, pressing the ice to her shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief.

There was a clock on the oven. It was nine in the morning!

"Whoa," she whispered to herself. "I slept more than two hours with people around. That must be a first."

Her stomach growled loudly. Eva put her hand over her stomach. It had been a long time since she had anything to eat. Nine in the morning, might as well make herself some breakfast.

A half hour later, Eva had a plate filled with eggs, spinach, and cheese. She placed it on the counter and poured herself a glass of orange juice. The dishes were in the sink, ready for her to wash them when she was finished. Her shoulder protested the entire time she worked, Eva having taken off the sling so she could use her left hand.

Eva stood at the counter and quietly ate her breakfast. She felt movement behind her, very close to her. Acting on instinct, Eva whipped around, swinging her good arm. Her arm was caught mid-swing.

Standing behind her was a tall man in his thirties or forties, white hair slicked back and ice blue eyes staring at Eva with curiosity. He wore a black trench coat, a red shirt, and blue pants.

A flurry of thoughts went through Eva's mind. How did this man get so close to her without her noticing until he was almost right on top of her? And she thought she could be quiet when she walked. It was like this man materialized behind her.

Eva tried to pull her arm back, but the man would not let go. His grip was like someone who was possessed by XANA. He was not squeezing Eva's arm very hard, but it was unsettling. She looked up at his eyes. Eva hissed as she gasped. His eyes were like Owen's, blue that could see everything, only this man's seem to pierce souls as well. Eva's mind screamed danger.

"Pardon me," the man said. "I did not mean to startle you." His voice was deep and clear.

"Well, you did," said Eva, pulling her arm again and this time getting away. "That's a good way to get hurt. It would be in your best interest not to do it again."

The man frowned. "Quite the mouth you have, girl."

Eva waited for him to say more. When he didn't, she turned back to her breakfast. She could feel him watching her every move. It was unsettling! She looked over her shoulder at the man.

He looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" Eva asked.

"I am simply seeing if you need assistance," he said innocently.

Assistance? Eva already saw his eyes, heard him speak. He did not serve, he ruled. Keeping her poker face, Eva felt her stomach threaten to rid itself of her breakfast as fast as it could. Piercing blue eyes, air of authority, able to sneak up on her, this was Oberon!

"I do not need help," said Eva, finishing her breakfast and moving to the sink to clean up.

"Good morning, Miss Morales," came a bland voice from the door.

Eva did not need to turn around to see that it was Owen. "You don't have to address me as Miss. Eva will do just fine. I'm not that important."

"I see you met Mr. Nolava," said Owen.

Eva saw the trick. Nolava was Avalon spelled backwards.

"I will see to the dishes, Eva," said Owen.

"I made the mess, I'll clean it up," said Eva.

"Your parents taught you well," said Owen.

Eva flinched at the statement. Her parents only gave her scars, not lessons.

"But you should be resting," Owen continued. "Your shoulder needs to heal."

Eva stopped what she was doing and turned to Owen. "Is anyone else awake yet?"

"Everyone else is still asleep," said Owen.

"One of us isn't," said Aelita from the doorway. She was still in her pajamas and carrying Mr. Puck in one hand.

Eva managed to give a small smile. "Are you hungry?"

Aelita turned to Eva and nodded. "I can get it myself," said Aelita once she saw that Eva was going to make her breakfast.

"I got it," said Eva.

"You are so stubborn," said Aelita.

Eva ignored her and began to get food out of the cupboards and refrigerator.

Oberon and Owen turned to leave.

"Thanks for the help last night, Owen," Eva called as they left.

Owen turned. "For what, Eva?"

"You know what," Eva answered.

Owen got a funny look on his face. Did she know that he was Puck?

Aelita waited until both men had left and were far down the hall before saying anything. "Who was that man with Owen?" she asked Eva.

"Oberon," answered Eva.

"What?" asked Aelita. "The king of fairies is here?"

Eva nodded. "I didn't like the look he was giving me."

With Aelita's help, Eva made French toast for breakfast for everyone. Kayla was the next to join them in the kitchen, she, too, in her pajamas. She was just as surprised as Aelita to hear that Oberon was in the castle.

"Do you think we got Alex in trouble?" asked Kayla.

"I don't know," said Eva. "If they ask for the truth, we tell them it was my idea and I talked Alex into it."

"I was there, too," said Kayla. "I should have talked both of you out of it, not that I could. You are so stubborn, you probably would have taken your own marrow if you knew how."

Aelita whipped around to Kayla. "Don't give her any ideas!" she said.

"I don't need help with that," said Eva.

Alex joined them not long after. He looked like he had just escaped death.

"Are you okay?" asked Kayla.

"I'm fine," said Alex in a small voice.

"We know Oberon's here," said Eva.

Alex looked up at Eva in surprise. He gave her a smile. "You're just as good as Uncle Puck. Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"Are you in trouble?" asked Aelita.

"Not as much as I could be in," replied Alex. "I have all my powers still."

"What did you tell them?" asked Kayla.

Alex glanced at Eva before answering. "I told them that it was Eva's idea. I didn't force her to do anything."

"Good," said Eva.

Alex turned to her and frowned in confusion. "Good?" he repeated. "You're not upset that I told on you?"

"No," answered Eva. "What's done is done. There is not much they can do to us about it now that it's over."

"What happened last night after we left?" asked Aelita.

Kayla winced.

Eva, tending the stove, did not need to turn to know that Kayla was reluctant to answer. "What?"

Kayla started at Eva. She hated it when Eva knew what was going through her head. "After you left, we ran all over the hospital. We finally hid in the boiler room. One of the men came down and started taunting Franz, saying that he was going to catch Aelita and then him. And the worst part was he started saying things about Antea."

"My mother?" cried Aelita. "What did he say?"

"That she's alive and they have her," said Kayla. "He said she's here in New York. I don't know if he was lying."

Aelita's green eyes widened. "She's alive?"

"That's what the man said," said Alex.

"I knew he would catch us if one of us didn't do something fast," said Kayla. "I created a distraction and I got him to chase me. We wound up in the morgue. I managed to incapacitate him by briefly paralyzing him and pressing on his carotid artery until he lost consciousness."

"He got off easy," said Eva darkly.

Kayla gave a humorless laugh. "Yeah. You probably would have killed him."

"I don't know about the killing part, but I would have made him wish he was dead," said Eva.

"Do you believe that the man may have been telling the truth?" asked Aelita. "That my mother could be in New York somewhere?"

"It is a possibility," said Alex with a shrug.

Kayla bit her lip.

"What?" asked Aelita.

"Something those men said last night, about Project Carthage being completed whether Franz wanted it to be completed or not," said Kayla. "I think they may have actually done it, but I don't think they can create an artificial intelligence like XANA without Franz's help."

"There was a team of scientists and engineers that made up Project Carthage," said Aelita. "I remember from the photograph we found. Daddy was the only one of them to create the supercalculator we used to go to LYOKO. No one else knows where it is."

"And I cast a spell on the house and the factory so if anyone intending to use LYOKO for evil purposes will be deterred by something else and they would forget about it," said Alex. "We don't have to worry about the men in black finding it."

Eva brought another batch of French toast over to them. "Eat up. We're going to need our strength."

Eva suddenly put the food down and was alert, scanning the room for danger.

"What?" asked Kayla, knowing the signs of when Eva thought there was some sort of danger near them.

Eva did not answer.

"Eva?" said Kayla.

"Shh!" Eva continued to search the massive kitchen. Now the others were looking around the room. "I thought I sensed something."

Eva quietly moved to the door and looked around the corner. "Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there like a spy?"

Eva returned to the kitchen with their eavesdropper.

"Good morning, Grandma Ana," said Alex.

Eva walked two steps in front of the fey queen in disguise. She gave her friends a look that told them not another word about LYOKO.

"Don't stop your conversation on my accord," said Grandma Ana. "I just came in here for a cup of coffee."

"There's fresh in the pot," said Eva.

Grandma Ana took her time getting her coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning, my dear?" Grandma Ana asked Eva.

"I'm fine," said Eva. "There's nothing to concern yourself about this."

Grandma Ana nodded and left the kitchen.

Kayla opened her mouth to continue, but Eva put her hand up, signaling that it was not safe to talk yet.

"All right," said Eva, putting her hand down.

"You didn't have to be rude about it," said Kayla.

"I didn't think I was," said Eva.

Kayla rolled her eyes.

Jim and Franz came in, dressed for the day.

"Something smells good," said Franz.

Eva moved to the coffee maker and poured Jim a cup. "Here you go, Jim," she said, handing it to him.

"Thanks, Eva," Jim yawned. "It's been a long night. How did you two get here before we did?"

"A friend of Alex's brought us here," said Eva.

Jim nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"We were just talking about what happened last night," said Kayla.

Franz turned to Aelita. "I was going to tell you."

"It's okay, Daddy," said Aelita.

"We were also thinking of a way to rescue her," said Alex.

Jim turned to them. "Rescue who?" he asked.

"My wife, Antea," replied Franz.

Jim looked up from his coffee. "How are you going to do that?" he asked.

"The same way we saved the world," said Kayla. "Using LYOKO."

"What?" asked Jim. "No way! We are not flying back to France when you have a concert in two days. It is in two days, right?"

"It is," said Eva. "And us LYOKO warriors have worked against demanding time constraints before, Jim. We can do this and be back for the concert."

"And just how are you going to do that?" asked Jim.

"We have our ways," said Eva. "It is best that you remain ignorant about them."

"Fine," said Jim.

The LYOKO warriors finished their breakfasts and ran for their rooms to get changed.

"Not you, Eva," Jim called. "You are staying with me."

Eva turned with a defiant look in her eye. "Not a chance," she said. "They need me."

"You are still recovering from surgery," said Jim. "You are in no condition to fight."

Eva looked wounded. "All right," she said, defeated, surprising Kayla, Aelita, and Alex. "Go ahead, guys."

They ran out of the room to get ready.

A few minutes later, Kayla, Aelita, and Franz met in Alex's room.

"This is going to be more difficult without Eva," said Aelita.

"Who said I wasn't coming?"

They turned to see Eva dressed and ready to go with them.

"Jim said you weren't coming," said Aelita.

"And I have to agree with him when he said you're in no condition to fight," added Kayla.

"This is our biggest mission yet," said Eva. "I am not going to back out of it because of a little pain."

"Then let's go before Jim notices that you're are gone," said Alex.

They stood in a circle. There was a flash of green light and they were gone.

* * *

><p>They appeared in the supercomputer room.<p>

"How did you do that?" asked Franz.

"Magic," replied Alex.

Franz stared at the redhead. He shook his head and sat in the chair.

Eva, Kayla, and Aelita called the other LYOKO warriors. While they did that, Franz began a search for a replica.

A few minutes later the elevator doors opened and the rest of the LYOKO warriors stepped into the room.

"Hey, how's America?" Odd asked cheerily. "See the Statue of Liberty yet?"

"We've been in the hospital most of the time," said Kayla, running her fingers through her hair, brushing it back in an annoyed gesture.

William looked from Kayla to Eva. "How do you feel?" he asked. "Are you up for this?"

"Yes," replied Eva. "I can do this."

"With that arm?" asked Yumi, looking at Eva's sling.

Eva nodded.

Ulrich looked at Eva and Kayla. "Why do I get the feeling that something insane went on at the hospital?"

"Because it did," said Kayla, shooting Eva a glare. "I'll tell you about it later."

"So what's going on exactly?" asked Yumi.

"We'll explain on the way," said Franz.

"The way to where?" asked Jeremy.

"All nine of you are going to a replica," answered Franz.

"What?" cried Jeremy. "I thought all the replicas were destroyed."

"All of XANA's replicas," said Franz. "Get to the scanners. You are going to Sector Five."

The nine of them got into the elevator.

"How are we supposed to get to a replica when we don't have the Skid?" asked Odd.

They looked at each other. None of them had the answer to that question.

Franz virtualized them to Sector Five and they went to where the Skid was once docked. To their surprise they now found two ships, one looking just like the Skid. The other was a bit larger, gold in coloring, with a larger cockpit that could seat two people. The navigation pods were different colors; one gold, one bright green, one silver, black, and green, and one dark blue and black.

"I give you the Skidbladnir II and the Valkyrie," said Franz.

"We're finally going to see what the network looks like," Kayla said excitedly.

"Take your positions," said Franz. "Jeremy, Kayla, you'll drive the Valkyrie. Jeremy will control the navigation systems and Kayla will control the weapon systems and shield. Eva, William, Alex, you'll be in the Nav-Vals."

"Got it," said William, taking his place on the circles.

A few minutes later, the Skidbladnir II and the Valkyrie were leaving Sector Five and flying into the forest sector to make their dives.

"We're coming, Mama," Aelita said.

They dove.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" the other LYOKO warriors cried when Kayla told them what Eva did.<p>

"Eva, your picture must be next to the definition of insane," said Odd.

"Why would you do something like that?" asked William.

"Hey, it was my choice," snapped Eva. "And frankly I think I'll be able to sleep better knowing that I did it."

"Isn't there a saying that a moment of insane courage can bring forth something great?" asked Jeremy.

"I think someone said something like that somewhere in history," said Ulrich.

"Geez, Eva, only you would be crazy enough to do something like that," said Yumi.

"Crazy or stupid," said Kayla.

Eva chuckled. "What's done is done," she said. "And I'm glad."

"Didn't it hurt?" asked Odd.

"Of course it did!" yelped Kayla. "I have the marks on my arm to prove it."

"Kayla held my hand through it the entire time," said Eva. "I scratched her in the process. Sorry, Kayla."

"It's fine," Kayla said shortly. "Just don't do something like that again."

"No promises," said Eva.

"Eva!" snapped Kayla.

"What?" she asked. "I'm not going to promise something I'm not sure I have any control over."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ulrich.

"You're either going to do something crazy or you're not," said Odd.

"And chances are I will do something insane like that again," said Eva.

Alex laughed.

"What's so funny, leprechaun?" asked Odd.

"She sounds like Elisa," Alex snickered.

"Who's Elisa?" asked Eva.

"She's a detective," said Kayla. "I remember meeting her last night at the hospital. Lovely woman."

"And who are you calling a leprechaun, cat boy?" Alex shot back.

"Cat boy?" cried Odd.

There were giggles and chuckles over the comm-link.

"Okay, flying squirrel butt, if you want to battle like this, we'll battle like this," said Odd.

"Children, play nice," said Kayla, earning snickers from everyone else.

* * *

><p>Franz was busy in the supercomputer room. He was running several programs at once. One was a program for aging people in photos to see what they looked like when they were older. Another one was facial recognition software. A third was a hacking program that was currently hacking every surveillance camera in New York City. And a fourth was locating the supercalculator that created the replica the LYOKO warriors were traveling to. The first program completed its work and the second and third were working together to locate Antea.<p>

There was a beeping sound from one of the windows. The supercomputer had located the supercomputer of the replica.

"I found the supercalculator," said Franz. "It's located in the city. The city blueprints say it's an underground garage, but I just hacked into the building's cameras and it is not a garage."

"How long until we reach the replica?" asked Odd. "I'm getting bored."

"Not long," replied Franz.

* * *

><p>Back at Castle Wyvern, Owen was searching for Alex. The boy had done it again, only this time Owen could pin down the location in France better before his charge disappeared. This time he was going to find out what that boy was doing.<p>

Owen went into Alex's room and began to look around for clues. It wasn't just that Alex was gone, but the girls and Mr. Stones disappeared as well. They knew something.

He noticed the closet door was opened slightly and there was a strange box sitting on the floor. Owen opened the closet and removed the box. He removed the lid and found the diorama the LYOKO warriors that Odd had made for Alex. Owen wondered what this was and what it meant, but it had some special significance to Alex to hide it away.

Owen transformed into Puck.

"My boy, you really know how to make things complicated," grumbled Puck, sitting cross-legged in the air. He used his magic and tried to find Alex, wherever he was. "And when you get home, we are going to have a very long chat."


	7. Rescue Mission

The LYOKO warriors reached the replica. Aelita hacked into the replica, unlocking the door. The Skid II went first, followed by the Valkyrie.

They were in a replica of the forest sector. There were three towers that were in sight of each other. The Skid II docked at one and the Valkyrie docked at another.

Franz had hacked the security cameras in the building they were about to enter. Suddenly the facial recognition software got a hit. Franz turned and saw a middle-aged woman in a cell. She was looking up at the camera.

"Antea," whispered Franz. "I found her," he told the LYOKO warriors.

"Where is she?" asked Aelita.

"She's in the building you're about to enter," said Franz. "Sub-level two. The supercalculator is on sub-level four."

"So how are we going to do this when only two people at a time can go?" asked Ulrich.

"Two?" asked Franz. "I can teleport more than two. One team must take out the supercalculator, another must rescue Antea, and the final team must guard the towers in case there is any trouble."

"So who goes where?" asked Yumi.

"You know each other well enough that you can choose," said Franz.

"For a seek and destroy mission, I vote Eva and myself," said Odd.

"Eva would be better for rescuing Antea," said Yumi. "She has invisibility on her side."

"Alex and I can take out the supercalculator," said Kayla. "Alex knows enough about electronics and my strength can prove useful. Besides, we haven't gone to the real world in our LYOKO forms yet."

"Alex and Kayla will do well," said Jeremy. "Eva can go for the rescue portion."

"I'll go with Eva," said Aelita.

"Are you sure?" asked Franz.

"Yes, Daddy," said Aelita. "I want to do this."

"I'll take Aelita's place if she is sent back here," said Jeremy.

"And I'll take Eva's," said Ulrich.

"Yumi and I can back Kayla and Alex up if need be," said William.

"I'm versatile," said Odd. "I go with any corps de ballet."

Kayla giggled. "Nice dance reference," she said.

"Thank you," Odd said with an over-the-top bow that was difficult to execute in the Nav-Skid. There was a slight thump over the comm-link as Odd bumped his head.

"What about time constraints?" asked Aelita.

"There are none," said Franz. "Don't worry about how much time you have. Just get Antea out of there."

"Wait a minute," said Yumi. "We can't bring Antea back with us."

"That's right," groaned Alex.

"I have a plan," said Eva. "Franz, call Jim and tell him to take a cab to wherever this place is."

"All right," said Franz. "I think I know where you're going with this."

Eva turned to the others. "We have to get Antea out and with Jim before we destroy the supercalculator. That way we can protect her. Franz, tell Jim to wait in a back alley nearby."

"I will, Eva," said Franz. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"We did it for you," said Jeremy.

"And when it comes to dangerous things and not getting caught, Eva's the go-to gal," said Odd.

"Get ready, you four," said Franz. "Energize."

Alex, Kayla, Eva, and Aelita disappeared. The four of them then appeared in an unfamiliar place. It reminded Aelita of the abandoned places that XANA used for its supercalculators and replicas, only this one wasn't abandoned.

"You're on Sub-level three," Franz informed them. "Eva and Aelita, you need to go up to get to Sub-level two. Kayla and Alex, you go downstairs to get to Sub-level four. Try not to kill anyone. Your abilities are a combination of the ones on LYOKO and the ones XANA gave to the ones it possessed. Good luck."

"We'll see you later," said Kayla.

Alex and Kayla ran one way and Eva and Aelita ran another.

* * *

><p>Back at Wyvern, Jim was on his mobile, trying to piece together what Franz was saying.<p>

"Franz, what are you talking about? How can they be in France and New York at the same time? And Eva's with you, too?" Jim was asking.

"Jim, let's not waste time discussing this," said Franz. "You have an important part to play in this rescue mission."

Owen stood outside the door of the room Jim was in. A moment ago, Alex reappeared in New York.

Jim checked his wallet. "I don't have enough money for a cab."

"I can drive you wherever you need to go, Mr. Morales," Owen said, making his presence known.

Jim jumped, almost dropping his mobile. He turned to Owen. "That will be a big help. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up his mobile. "Kids," he muttered.

"Is it safe to assume that this has something to do with Mr. Stones and the children's mysterious disappearance?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, but don't ask me," said Jim. "I don't understand what is going on. I just know that Eva and I are going to have a long talk when she gets back."

"Eva is with them as well?" asked Owen.

"She snuck out with them," said Jim. "Almost need to tie a bell to that girl so you know where she is. We better go. Whatever they are up to this time depends on us being where they need us to be."

* * *

><p>Kayla and Alex crept down the hallways. They carefully checked each corner before rounding it and continued searching for the supercalculator.<p>

"Where to, Franz?" asked Kayla.

"Turn right at the end of this hallway," Franz told them. "The stairs leading down should be on your left."

Kayla and Alex did as they were told.

"We found the stairs," said Alex.

"Good," said Franz.

"Things are going to be harder here on out," Kayla told Alex. "Are you ready?"

Alex nodded.

"Okay, let's go," said Kayla.

They entered the stairway.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Eva and Aelita found the stairs leading up. Aelita took the lead, but was quickly yanked back by Eva.<p>

"What?" asked Aelita.

Eva pointed. There were cameras in the stairwell.

"Daddy," said Aelita. "There are cameras in the stairs."

"I see that, Aelita," said Franz. "I've already put a loop on the cameras. I can see you, but they cannot. It's safe."

"I should go first," said Eva.

Aelita nodded.

Eva took the lead and they hurried quietly up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Alex and Kayla reached Sub-level four. Alex turned the first corner and almost was caught by several men in black suits. He quickly pushed himself against the wall, Kayla following his lead.<p>

"Guards," whispered Alex.

"Franz, how far away are we?" asked Kayla.

"About three corridors," replied Franz.

"We ran into some guards," said Kayla. "I don't think we can get passed them without tipping everyone else off that we're here."

"Sit tight," said Franz. "Wait for Eva and Aelita to get closer to Antea."

"Got it," said Kayla.

"Aelita, Eva, where are you?" called Franz.

"In a bit of a pickle," replied Eva. She was crouched on the floor, peering around a corner. There was a room with a heavy metal door at the end of the corridor. There were several men guarding it. "I think we may have found Antea."

Franz typed on the keyboard, bringing up the surveillance footage. He looked at two windows. One was of Antea sitting on a bed in a cell-like room and the other was of Eva and Aelita, down the corridor a little ways. Franz brought up the blueprints of the building to confirm.

"That's it," Franz said. "Antea's in that room."

Eva stood up and pressed her back against the wall. "Figures," she muttered. "Do you have a way out for us?"

"I'm working on that," said Franz. He studied the blueprints. "There is an elevator at the east end. It's a bit of a stretch to run though."

"Is that the only way?" asked Eva.

"The only way I can see," said Franz.

"Keep looking for another way out just in case," said Eva. "And where is Jim?"

"I'll find out," said Franz. "He should be there soon. I hope he found a way to get there. He said that he didn't have enough money for a cab."

Eva growled low. "Pickpocketing was the last thing on my mind last night. Would have had enough cash to pay for a cab if I did."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," said Aelita. She looked at Eva's skull armor adorned shoulder. "Are you okay to fight? It could get dangerous."

"Best one for the job, right?" asked Eva, her black lips twitching. "I'll be okay."

Eva steeled herself to fight. Then she got a brilliant idea. "Aelita, do you think you can disarm the security alarm?"

"I probably can," said Aelita. "I just need to get to a security keypad."

Eva glanced around the corner again. "I think I see one next to the door."

"It's probably for Mama if she ever tries to escape," said Aelita. "It's perfect."

"Here we go," said Eva.

* * *

><p>The men had no idea the world of hurt that was coming there way. One of them unexpectedly dropped like a stone. They looked from one another to the colleague now lying on the floor.<p>

"What was that?" one of them asked. He doubled over in pain and then his head slammed against an invisible force.

Another reached for the panic button, but was knocked back before press it.

The final man looked around, drawing his gun. He held it up and looked around for any sign of a threat. But there was nothing there. It was like a ghost was attacking them.

The gun went flying from the man's hand into the air. The startled guard gasped before he felt a sharp pain behind his knee and a powerful force striking him unconscious. The gun hit the floor after the guard.

Eva reappeared. "Clear."

Aelita came out of hiding and rushed for the keypad. She placed her hand on it and a moment later the keypad sparked and was disabled. The girls heard a lock click loudly.

"Stay back," Eva said.

Aelita stepped away from the door.

Eva opened the door to see a middle-aged woman with long hair a shade lighter than Aelita's with several strands of gray mixed in. Her green eyes were wide with fear at the strange looking girl who stood in the door.

"Antea Schaeffer?" Eva asked.

The woman nodded.

Eva turned to Aelita and gave her a nod. Aelita stepped to the doorway and looked at her mother.

"Mama," she said with a grin.

"Aelita?" Antea got up from the bed and ran over to her daughter. "What are you doing here? How? It can't be you. You should be older."

"It's a long story," said Aelita.

"One we do not have the time to tell at the moment," said Eva. "We have to leave. Franz, is Jim there yet?"

"Franz?" asked Antea. She looked at Aelita. "Who is Franz?"

"Daddy," replied Aelita. "That's the name he took. It was Franz Hopper, but now it's Franz Stones."

Eva put her hand on Aelita's shoulder. "Let's go," she said. "Franz says that Jim got a ride and is waiting for us in an alley not far from here."

The three of them left the room, running for the elevator on the east end.

"Who did he get a ride from?" asked Aelita.

"Owen," replied Eva. There was a slight growl in her voice. "Now I owe him."

* * *

><p>Kayla and Alex were quietly waiting for the green light to continue their part of the mission. They were currently standing in the stairwell, being as quiet as mice.<p>

"Kayla, Alex," came Franz's voice. "Eva and Aelita have Antea and they are making their way to the elevator. Jim is in position. I think it's time you get to the supercalculator."

"But that will sound the alarm," said Kayla.

"And they will focus on you," said Franz.

Kayla's face brightened. "And we can get out of here any time. They'll be too focused on us to go after Aelita and Eva."

"Right," said Franz.

Kayla turned to Alex. "We're on," she said.

Alex was the first to attack, firing his emerald blasts from his hands over the heads of the guards. Kayla and Alex ran up to them and quick incapacitated all of them.

"What do you know, no alarm," said Alex.

"Don't jinx it," said Kayla. "And there are going to be more guards we have to get through before we reach the supercalculator."

They continued on. The next two guards saw them coming and one of them sounded the alarm.

* * *

><p>Eva, Aelita, and Antea jumped at the sound of the alarm going off.<p>

"This way!" a man's voice yelled.

Three men appeared in front of them, shocked to see them. Eva jumped in front of Antea and Aelita and fired a power pulse right into the center man's chest, knocking him back into his colleagues.

"Go!" yelled Eva.

* * *

><p>Back on the replica, Jeremy noticed something happening.<p>

"Guys," he said. "I think we have trouble coming are way."

Yumi looked out her Nav-Skid window. "I see it. Franz, some help here."

"Disembarking," said Franz.

The LYOKO warriors left the Skid II and the Valkyrie. Their vehicles appeared as well.

"What do you see, Yumi?" asked Ulrich.

Yumi pointed. "That," she answered.

They saw something darting about behind the trees. Whatever it was was moving quickly and heading their way.

"What is that?" asked William.

Jeremy opened his computer gauntlet and activated his oblong sunglasses. The trees disappeared from his vision and three red fast-moving blobs could be seen.

"Whatever they are there are three of them," said Jeremy. "Let me see if I can clear the image up."

A shot was fired at them.

"Forget clearing the image up," said Yumi. "They're in firing range!"

"Let's go!" said Odd.

They got on their vehicles and took off to face their enemies. They did not have to go far before they clearly saw what they were up against. Three deformed birds with black wings and long tan necks were facing them. They had the mark of XANA on their knobby heads and their beaks were silver and curved. One monster's beak glowed red, charging for a blast. It fired at Odd, who expertly ducked under it on his overboard.

"Hey!" snapped Odd. "That's not very nice."

"What are these things?" asked William.

"They aren't friendly, whatever they are," said Ulrich.

Jeremy tapped quickly on his little keyboard. "Whatever they are, they have the strength of creepers."

"They are the monsters created to defend the replica," said Franz. "They must have figured out a way to create them."

"Quick question, Franz," said Odd. "Is there a XANA Jr. we have to worry about?"

"No, I don't think so," said Franz. "When Kayla and Alex destroy the supercalculator, there will be no chance of another XANA."

"What if they create another replica?" asked Jeremy.

"Let's not worry about that now," said Franz. "Focus on the monsters."

Jeremy drew his blaster and fired, hitting one of the monsters.

"Nice shooting, Tex," said William. He throttled his over-cycle, shooting forward and getting airborne. He summoned his large sword and swung it, chopping another monster's head off. He landed, his tires squealing. "Off with its head," he said with a smirk.

Yumi threw her fan at the remaining monster. It ducked out of the way. Odd took a shot at it and it dodged again. The fan Yumi threw boomeranged back and cut the monster's back. Ulrich finished it off by leaping into the air and stabbing it in the weak point.

"Good work," said Jeremy.

"I wonder how the others are doing," said Ulrich, sheathing his saber.

* * *

><p>Eva, Aelita, and Antea were racing for the elevator. They had met some resistance, but with Aelita's energy fields being fired over their heads and some fancy capoeirastreet dance moves from Eva, the guards were only sore and stunned.

The three of them reached the elevator at the east end.

"Come on!" Eva pushed them in before getting in herself.

"You! Stop!" shouted a man as he and another man in a black suit came around the corner. Both had their weapons drawn.

Aelita fired an energy field at the lights above them and glass rained down on their heads. Eva kneeled and fired a power pulse, knocking their feet out from under them as the elevator doors closed.

"You look like you hit them hard," said Antea.

"Rather them than us," said Eva.

Aelita pressed the street level button. The elevator slowly made its way up. Suddenly it jerked to a halt and an alarm went off. Aelita placed her hand on the circuitry to see if she could coax it to start again.

She shook her head and turned to Eva. "No good," she said. "They locked the elevator down. I can't hack it with my ability."

"We're trapped," Antea said, hopeless.

Eva looked around, her white eyes analyzing everything in the small space. "No, we're not," she said.

"What?" asked Aelita.

"Move," said Eva, standing almost in the middle of the elevator.

Antea and Aelita stepped off to the side. Eva was looking at the ceiling. Aelita and Antea followed her eyes.

"The vent!" said Aelita, forgetting that there was always one on an elevator.

As she said that, Eva bent over backwards, using her right hand to keep from falling on the floor, and fired a power pulse. The vent flew open and banged against the shaft.

Eva righted herself and then put one leg forward, slightly bent. "You first, Aelita."

Aelita put her foot on Eva's thigh and pushed herself up through the vent. With an extra push from Eva she was on top of the elevator.

"Antea," said Eva.

Antea followed Aelita up.

Eva jumped up on her own.

"Now what?" asked Aelita. "I have no room to spread my wings in such an inclosed space."

"Can you climb, Aelita?" asked Eva.

Aelita nodded. "Daddy, we're in the elevator shaft. How far do we need to go before we're street level?"

"About a floor and a half," replied Franz.

"I don't think Mama can make it," said Aelita.

"She doesn't have to," said Eva. "Aelita, start climbing. Antea, get on my back. I'll carry you up."

"Eva, what about your shoulder?" asked Aelita, somewhat alarmed.

"Don't worry about my shoulder," said Eva. "Get going."

Aelita began climbing.

Antea did as she was told and grabbed hold of Eva. Eva began to climb behind Aelita.

* * *

><p>Kayla and Alex reached the supercalculator room. It was heavily guarded by guards that didn't take much to incapacitate. Now they had to get passed the heavy door.<p>

Kayla took her baton from her belt. She summoned the spiked mace head. "You may want to stand back," she said to Alex.

Alex quickly got out of the way.

Kayla turned her mace into her morning star and began to swing it. When it she was swinging so fast that it looked like it was a gold disk, she swung it forward. The morning star struck the door in the center and there was a loud crash as the morning star left a dent in the door and knocked it off its hinges into the supercalculator room.

An alarm sounded sharply. Alex winced and looked up at the flashing light and speaker box just inside the door. He fired an emerald blast at it and the sound ceased.

"We're here, Franz," said Kayla.

"Hold your position," said Franz. "Eva and Aelita are still trying to get out with Antea."

"Where are they right now?" asked Alex.

"In the elevator shaft," said Franz. "They stopped the elevator and now Aelita and Eva and Antea are climbing up the cables."

"Climbing?" asked Kayla. "Eva's climbing with that shoulder? Is she nuts?"

Alex gave her a dry look.

"Yeah, you're right, I should know better," said Kayla. "Ugh, Eva!"

* * *

><p>Yumi zoomed out of the way of a monster's attack on her overwing. Odd had taken to calling these demented birds vultures, which was a very fitting name since they looked like vultures. She threw her fan and missed. The vulture pursuing her fired its laser and struck the overwing. Yumi went down hard. She rolled, but jumped back up and threw her second fan. This one hit its mark.<p>

Ulrich drove up to Yumi on his overbike. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," said Yumi, tucking her fan away. "Where are the others?"

"Jeremy and Odd are back with the Skid II and the Valkyrie," said Ulrich.

"We should head back, too," said Yumi.

"I'll give you a lift," said Ulrich.

* * *

><p>Aelita reached the elevator door leading to street level. She jumped from the cables, landing on the tiny ledge. She placed her fingers between the doors and forced them open. Aelita checked to see if anyone was around.<p>

"The coast is clear," she called to Eva.

Eva grunted. Aelita turned and saw Antea reaching out to her. Aelita pulled her mother out of the elevator shaft. Eva swung herself to the door, missing the floor and falling. She grabbed the ledge.

Aelita heard a muffled yelp. She reached down and pulled Eva up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Eva was panting heavily. "Yeah," she replied, getting to her feet. "Franz, we're street level. Where is Jim?"

"Exit the building and cross the street," said Franz. "I'll call Jim and let him know you're coming."

"Got it," said Eva. "Let's go, you two."

Jim was sitting in the back of the Xanatoses' limo feeling very awkward. Owen was dressed in his chauffeur uniform behind the wheel. They both were startled when Jim's mobile rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Jim, it's Franz. Eva, Aelita, and Antea are coming your way."

"Where are they?" asked Franz, leaning forward to see through the windshield at the building in front of them.

"They are going to be coming out of the building at any second," said Franz. "Get ready to drive."

"Owen, start the car," said Jim. "They're on their way."

"This street is a busy one, sir," said Owen. "We will not be able to drive away quickly."

"How thoughtful of them," Jim said sarcastically. "Franz, stay on the phone with me."

"I will," said Franz.

"Tell Eva I'm in the limo parked in the alley," said Jim.

"I can hear you, Jim," said Eva.

"Oh. Good," said Jim.

"Jeremy, tell the others to get to the Skid II and Valkyrie," said Franz. "I'm going to teleport the others back shortly."

"Okay," said Jeremy. "Things are a bit crazy here."

"It'll be over soon," said Franz. "Kayla, Alex, get ready to destroy the supercalculator."

"Right," said Kayla. She readied her weapon, Alex taking careful aim at the supercalculator. "Get ready. We'll have to do this quick."

* * *

><p>Eva, Aelita, and Antea reached the doors leading out onto the street. Eva disappeared, causing Antea to cry out.<p>

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's okay," said Aelita. "Eva's ability allows her to become invisible. She's checking the doors."

Eva looked out the glass doors. She could see the limo parked across the street. The street was very busy. It would be a risk to just charge across. She looked down the street and saw a traffic signal.

"Franz, can you hack into the city's traffic signals?" asked Eva. "I have a plan."

"Give me a minute," said Franz. Franz hacked into the city's traffic signals. "All right, I'm in. What do you need me to do exactly?"

"I need a red light in thirty seconds," said Eva, walking back to Antea and Aelita, becoming visible again. "And prepare to call Aelita back. I don't want her to be seen."

"What? Why can't I go?" asked Aelita.

"Don't worry about it," said Eva. "I don't want to be seen, either, but you can't disappear like I can. I'll be right behind you."

"What about me?" asked Antea.

"You're going to go with a friend of ours," said Eva. "Don't worry. You can trust him. He knows about LYOKO, though he doesn't understand it entirely. You go with him and we should be with you in the hour give or take. I'm going to get you to the car, but then I have to leave."

Antea took a shaky breath.

"It'll be okay," said Aelita.

Antea nodded.

"Come on," said Eva. "We don't have much time."

Eva took Antea's hand and disappeared, pulling Antea along behind her. They got to the doors and found them locked.

"Eva!" Aelita cried, pointed to the elevator.

Several men in black got off and started for them. Aelita disappeared, Franz having called her back.

Eva growled with annoyance. She turned to the glass doors and fired a power pulse. The glass shattered and they ran onto the street. The light was still red, but it would change soon enough. Eva pulled Antea across the street, weaving between cars. They got to the alley and Eva saw Jim opened the door to the back of the limo.

"Get in!" Eva told Antea, pushing her in. Eva became visible. "I'll be back soon," she promised them. "Franz, we're good!"

"Copy that," said Franz.

Eva disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Kayla, Alex, destroy the supercalculator," said Franz.<p>

"Let's do this," said Kayla.

A man barged into the supercalculator room with a gun drawn. "Hey, you!" he yelled.

Alex fired an emerald blast and Kayla smashed the heart of the supercalculator.

Franz quickly called them in.

* * *

><p>The other LYOKO warriors were already in their seats. As soon as everyone was on board, Jeremy and Aelita, who was just becoming conscious again, started for the digital sea as the replica rapidly disappeared.<p>

The replica exploded behind them as they sped across the network.

"Woo-hoo!" cried Odd.

"We did it!" cheered Yumi.

"Let's hurry back," said Jeremy. "I'm sure Aelita and Franz want to spend some time with Antea."

"Let's hope she made it back to the castle okay," said William. "It would stink if we went through all of this and she got caught again."

"DON'T JINX IT!" they yelled simultaneously at William.


	8. Prophecy

They had a lot of explaining to do and they knew it. There was going to yelling, bickering, and confusion. But as Alex teleported Franz, Eva, Aelita, and Kayla back to the castle, there was the undeniable sense of accomplishment. So they were in deep trouble, but it was worth it.

The whole truth came out to the Xanatos family as well as to the two detectives who swore they would keep the LYOKO warriors' secret. Alex told them that they knew about the gargoyles and would never tell anyone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eva and Kayla were telling Jim what happened at the hospital. Jim was less than pleased.<p>

"You did what?" he bellowed at them.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Eva shouted right back at him, stunning Jim. He never heard Eva raise her voice in anger to anyone.

* * *

><p>It was much later, after sunset to be precise, when everything started to calm down. The girls were in Eva's room, enjoying the quiet. They had one more day until the concert and hopefully they could enjoy it without any sort of drama. The truths about LYOKO and the gargoyles had been laid out in the open and everyone was adjusting to it nicely.<p>

Eva was lying on top of the covers, stretched out, her arm in its sling. Aelita was sitting by her feet and Kayla was sitting next to Eva. All three girls were in their pajamas.

"I'm so glad everything worked out," said Kayla. "You have your family again, Aelita."

"Yes," said Aelita. "But now the hard part begins. We have to stay hidden now."

"Your father is a computer genius," said Kayla. "He'll figure something out. Besides, he has you, Jeremy, and Eva to help him."

"Will they keep our secret?" asked Aelita.

"Yes," said Eva, not opening her eyes. "They'll keep it."

"There is something I always wanted to ask you," Kayla said to Eva. "How do you know this stuff? How do you know someone will keep their word? You've always been able to do that."

"Simple," replied Eva. "From the eyes."

Kayla gave a short laugh. "You always said you could tell things about people from their eyes," she said. "I always thought you just meant when someone was going to take a swing at you."

"No, it's more than that," said Eva. She opened her eyes and looked at Kayla. "It's my special ability." She winced.

"Are you okay?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah," replied Eva with a grunt. "Just sore from last night."

Kayla smiled. "I know just what you need," she said.

Eva frowned. "You have ibuprofen with you?"

"No," said Kayla. Saying nothing else, she got up and left the room.

Eva forced herself up.

Angela appeared at the open door. "Hello," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days," said Eva.

"The others would like to speak with you," said Angela.

"Okay," said Eva.

Kayla came back in. In her hands were several rolls of ace bandages.

"Oh, that's what you went to get," said Eva. "It's been a while since we did this."

Kayla began unwrapping the bandages and Eva rolled up her pant legs. "Let's wrap everything for tonight. Maybe it'll help you sleep some."

Eva nodded.

Angela and Aelita watched as Kayla wrapped first Eva's ankles and then her knees.

"I think right about now is when Odd would be making a joke about a mummy's curse," said Aelita.

They all giggled, even Eva.

Kayla finished wrapping Eva's elbows and wrists. They got up and Kayla and Aelita grabbed their bathrobes and Eva pulled a button-down shirt over her shoulders to hide her scars. They went to the gargoyles' common room. The gargoyles were there and so were Elisa and Matt, the detectives.

"How are you feeling?" asked Matt.

"Fine," said Eva. She touched her shoulder. "I think I'll be able to play for the concert."

"We'll be there for the concert," said Brooklyn. "It's the least we can do for you after helping Xanatos."

"Thank you," said Aelita.

"We'll do our best," said Kayla. "It's going to be our first time playing in front of such a large audience. We're all nervous."

Alex raced into the room. "Good news! Daddy comes home from the hospital tomorrow!"

There were cheerful mutters from the gargoyles.

"What? So soon?" asked Kayla. "He should be in the hospital for at least a week."

Alex chuckled. "He's had a miraculous recovery," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I thought you weren't allowed to have any part in healing him," said Lexington.

"Queen Titania bent the rule a little," said Alex. "She's helping him to recover more quickly." He turned to Aelita. "I told him what happened to your family. Daddy says he has an idea of how to solve your problems."

"And what would that be?" Elisa asked darkly. "Xanatos' offers don't come for free."

Alex shrugged.

"I think Mama and Daddy are looking at all options," said Aelita. She looked at Eva. "Besides, we have our own human lie detector with us."

Eva smirked.

Goliath placed his hand on Eva's good shoulder. "You should rest. Your body needs time to heal itself."

Eva sat in the chair.

Kayla giggled. "That's resting for Eva."

* * *

><p>They talked for a long time. People came and went to go to work or to go to bed. Finally only Goliath and Eva remained in the room. Eva was half asleep on the chair again. Goliath smiled at the sight. He walked over and scooped her up. Eva roused herself and muttered that she could go to back to her room on her own.<p>

"You are a stubborn one," Goliath chuckled. "Let me take care of you."

Eva grumbled something about this being the only time and went back to sleep.

Goliath took Eva back to her room and tucked her in bed. There was someone else in the bed already. Sleeping on the opposite side instead of in her own guest room was Kayla.

"They are certainly something," said Titania.

Goliath turned and saw the fey king and queen standing in the doorway. The two most powerful fey came into the room and stood at the bedside.

"They need their rest," Goliath said, his voice a whisper.

"Neither will wake while we are here," Oberon said dismissively.

Titania reached down and brushed some of Eva's hair away from her face, revealing a few hidden scars. "So many scars. So much pain," Titania said sorrowfully. "Someone her age should not have endured such hardships."

Goliath looked at the scars and growled low in his throat. Oberon was also looking at the scars, a hard look in his eyes.

"I wish to know what happened to this girl," said Oberon.

"Eva was adopted recently by Jim Morales," Goliath recalled. "I remember Alex saying something about having a very difficult time when she first attended the school they go to. But she is certainly strong for someone her age."

"Cunning and devious as well," said Titania. "She has a honed sixth sense. She knew when I was eavesdropping."

"And she knew when I was approaching, though it was at the last moment," said Oberon.

Titania turned to Kayla. "And here we have an enabler and a mediator. She tries her hardest to keep things from happening to her friend. She may not always succeed, but she makes an attempt."

There was a flash of green light and the Weird Sisters appeared.

"Many things have happened to these two, but their battles are far from over," said white-haired Luna.

"You have seen their fates, Sisters?" asked Oberon.

"Only their trials," answered raven haired Seline.

"The outcome is unclear," said blonde Phoebe.

"Pray tell, what have you seen in their futures?" asked Titania.

The three sisters stood around the bed, Luna at Eva's bedside, Seline at Kayla's and Phoebe at the foot of the bed.

"Light and shadow now together shall never be torn apart," chanted Luna.

"Sharing traits of each other, neither shall be lost to the dark," chimed in Phoebe.

"And though the future may be bleak they will always have their light," added Seline.

"Carry on they must and will if they wish to win their fight," they finished in unison.

"What do you have planned for them?" asked Goliath.

"For them, nothing," answered Luna. "We have never meddled in their lives."

"We wished to give them fair warning though they are asleep," said Phoebe.

"Formidable both are in their own right," said Seline. "Before they would have not stood a chance against the foes set before them."

"Their victories, their lives, they all lay within them," said Luna. "Even if we did decide to meddle, nothing would change. They would still have to face their trials."

"They will not be alone in this," said Phoebe. "They have each other. No matter how far apart they are, they live in each other's hearts."

"Thank you, Weird Sisters," said Oberon.

The Weird Sisters bowed and vanished.

Titania placed her hand on Eva's shoulder. Eva stirred in her sleep, but Titania hushed her. A green light briefly emitted from the queen's hand.

"It will still take time for her shoulder to fully heal, but she should feel better in the morning," she said.

* * *

><p>Kayla woke in the morning and found that Eva was lying next to her. Kayla smiled. At least Eva was asleep. Eva was turned on her right side, her back to Kayla. Kayla reached out and ran her fingers lightly over a less noticeable scar at the nape of Eva's neck.<p>

"Good morning to you, too," said Eva.

Kayla jumped. "I thought you were still asleep," she said.

"I was," said Eva. She rolled over onto her stomach and turned her head so she could see Kayla. "What time is it?" she asked.

"No idea," replied Kayla.

Eva closed her eyes. "Last day before the concert, right?"

Kayla had to think. "Yes," she answered. "The others will be flying in today. It will give them time to acclimate to the time zone difference and visit New York."

Eva hummed.

Kayla sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," replied Eva. "My shoulder feels good this morning."

"Don't go doing anything that will mess up the healing process," said Kayla. She moved over to Eva. "How about everything else?"

"Fine," replied Eva.

"Want me to start unwrapping some of the bandages?" asked Kayla.

"If you want," muttered Eva.

Kayla pushed the blankets aside and began unwinding the bandages on Eva's right arm. She gave the skin a brisk rub to get the blood flowing to the surface again.

"I had a strange dream last night," said Kayla. "I dreamed that three women, triplets by their looks, came into the room and started chanting."

"I did, too," said Eva, lifting her head slightly to look at Kayla.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream," said Kayla.

"Do you remember what they said?" asked Eva.

"Part of it," replied Kayla. "Something about the future being bleak but we'll always have our light. What do you remember?"

"Light and shadow will never be torn apart," said Eva. She thought for a long moment. "'Light and shadow now together shall never be torn apart. Sharing traits of each other, neither shall be lost to the dark. And though their future may be bleak they will always have their light. Carry on they must and will if they wish to win their fight.'"

Kayla stared at Eva. She snorted. "Your memory is impressive. It never ceases to amaze me. How did you remember all that?"

"It was a rhyme," said Eva. "I remember things like that."

"Even when you're asleep, you're not asleep," said Kayla.

"How does that work?" asked Eva with a smirk.

Kayla rolled her eyes. "It's your body; figure it out."

Eva and Kayla got up and got dressed. Eva went to the kitchen and began making breakfast for everyone else again. Jim, Franz, and Antea came for their breakfast and their morning coffee and went to sit in one of the sitting rooms. Eva had a feeling they were going to be discussing parenting strategies. Kayla only took a piece of toast and jam for breakfast and left. Other people came in and picked at the food that Eva was making. Alex loved Eva's pancakes and took a sizable stack for himself.

Aelita was one of the last to come in, but instead of getting her food, she hurried in and began searching for something.

"What are you looking for, sweetheart?" asked Grandpa Hal.

"I can't find him anywhere," Aelita said, distressed.

This immediately got Eva's attention. "Who, Aelita?"

"I can't find Mr. Puck," said Aelita. "I can't remember where I put him. I don't want to tell Daddy and Mama that I lost him."

"All right," Eva said calmly. "Let me finished here. We'll eat something and then I'll help you look. Okay?"

"Okay," said Aelita.

Eva got Aelita her breakfast and she went to sit in the dining hall.

"Who is Mr. Puck?" asked Mr. Vogel.

"Her doll that her parents gave to her when she was little," said Eva. "She loves that thing."

"It sounds very dear to her," said Grandpa Hal.

"It is," said Eva.

"You sounded like you have done search and rescue for toys before," said Grandpa Hal.

"Yes," said Eva. She could guess that Grandpa Hal was trying to get her to open up about her past, but Eva was keeping a tight lid on it.

"Do you have brothers and sisters?" asked Mr. Vogel.

"I consider my friends my brothers and sisters," said Eva.

"Any by blood?" Grandpa Hal asked.

Eva paused what she was doing. She nodded. "I had a sister."

"What happened to her?" asked Mr. Vogel.

"She died," said Eva. "Leukemia."

"Maverick!" Jim bellowed from another room.

"And that would be for me," said Eva, turning the stove off and plating up the last of the food for herself.

Jim came into the kitchen with his breakfast dishes. "Maverick, where's Olson?"

"Don't know, Jim," said Eva.

"Well, we're doing search and rescue for Aelita's dolly," said Jim. "Eat quick and start looking for it."

"Yes, sir," said Eva.

Eva left the kitchen with her food and Jim put his dishes in the dishwasher.

"I now see why Eva went through such great lengths to make sure Xanatos got the bone marrow transplant," said Grandpa Hal.

"Did she tell you about Mackenzie?" asked Jim. "She usually doesn't open up about her."

"All she said was her sister died of leukemia," said Grandpa Hal.

Jim got a solemn look on his face. "It wasn't just the leukemia that killed her," he said. "It's the partial truth that Eva's lived with for two years. The whole truth must hurt her so much she can't bring herself to say what truly happened."

Jim glanced around to make sure Eva wasn't around. "Eva's parents beat her and her sister something awful, mostly Eva because she would shield Mackenzie. Mackenzie needed a bone marrow transplant when she got sick and Eva was a match. But the same problem that happened with Mr. Xanatos happened with Mackenzie. Mackenzie was dead before Eva could give, but there was another factor. While Eva was off getting her tests, her father beat Mackenzie. He ruptured her spleen and it killed her. We only found that out during a parent/teacher conference. Eva blames herself for what happened, both for the bone marrow and the beating."

"How old were they?" asked Grandpa Hal.

"Eva was twelve. I think Mackenzie was ten," said Jim.

"So young," said Grandpa Hal.

"Eva's a tough girl," said Jim. "She'll make it."

* * *

><p>After Eva and Aelita finished eating, the search for Mr. Puck began. They retraced their steps from yesterday from the time Aelita got out of bed with Mr. Puck and to the time they left for LYOKO, which was when Aelita remembered last seeing the doll.<p>

Eva had her back to the door of the one room they were searching. She felt someone sneaking about behind her.

"Princess! Phantasm!"

Aelita screamed and Eva whirled around.

Standing in the doorway with a huge grin plastered on his face was Odd.

"You're here!" cried Aelita.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything," said Odd. "This place is so cool!"

"Where are the others?" asked Eva.

"Mr. Burnett is showing them a place where we can practice," said Odd. "We have new material we want to go over for the concert."

"New material?" asked Eva, arching a brow.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea so close to the concert?" asked Aelita.

"Totally!" said Odd.

"If it doesn't work out, we can always nix it," said Eva.

Odd frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Mr. Puck," said Eva. "Aelita misplaced it."

"Hey, Odd!" said Kayla.

"Hello, Sunshine!" said Odd.

Kayla came into the room holding Mr. Puck.

"You found him!" squealed Aelita, rushing up and taking her doll from Kayla. She gave it a hug. "We've been looking everywhere for him."

"I saw he was falling apart and I had some thread in my travel kit, so I thought I would fix him up," said Kayla. "I didn't realize you would tear the place apart looking for him."

"Now that that's settled, let's see what you got, Odd," said Eva.

They went to find the rest of their friends so they could practice for the concert.


	9. The Concert

1It was the night of the concert. This was it for the Pop Rock Progressives. They either were going to knock it out of the park or they were going to strike out. The more any of them thought about it, the more they wanted to face XANA again.

"It'll be okay," Chris told them.

"Just like we practiced this afternoon," said Sophie, making her way around backstage.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Aelita.

"You'll be fine," said Eva. "We've faced worse."

Odd turned to Jeremy. "Is the program ready?"

"Whenever you need it," said Jeremy.

"We'll be fine," said William, grinning.

"Yes," said Yumi. "Let's not do this for the fans, but for our friends and families."

"Who are all sitting in the front row," Ulrich said harshly.

Odd put his arm around Ulrich's shoulders. "Prove to them that you're worth something. Who knows, maybe your dad will smile."

"A bit hopeful, aren't we?" said Ulrich. "You know my dad hates you guys, right?"

"We know," said Yumi. "'Your good for nothing friends', am I right?"

"Bingo," said Ulrich.

"All right, kids!" called Sophie. "You're on!"

They walked out on stage, Kayla freezing before she could step onto the stage properly. Eva was right with her and she touched her arm, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Kayla looked at her and nodded before sauntering to the drum set.

Also walking on stage with them was Ben, the guitar player for Subdigitals. He took the microphone from Yumi and gave her a pat on the back.

"I'll handle this part," he told her.

Yumi nodded and took a half-step back.

"Hello, New York!" Ben yelled. There were loud cheers from the crowd. All the LYOKO warriors were glad they had earplugs in. "Now, I know our touring schedule says that Teckies are supposed to be our opening act, but if you keep up with the tabloids, you'll know that their guitarist has had some family emergencies. So instead, we have the Pop Rock Progressives opening for us. Let's show them a little love."

More cheers. The LYOKO warriors looked around and saw their families in the front row. Everyone was there from the art/music loving Della Robbias to the uptight Sterns. Alex and Owen were sitting next to the Stoneses and the Ishiyamas had brought Hiroki along. Kayla's parents made the trip as well and were sitting beside Jeremy's father, and next to him were the Dunbars and Jim.

"Go ahead, Yumi," said Ben, handing the microphone back to her.

Yumi glanced back at everyone. Aelita was behind her mixing tables, mostly for added effects and to run Jeremy's special program. With a nod to Kayla, Yumi turned around to face the crowd again.

Clack, clack, clack, clack!

The others heard the count Kayla provided and played their first song which was "Mystery Girl".

_You're from another world  
>Alien, such a mystery<br>You came with a warning  
>About a malicious entity<br>Now we fight for the right  
>To live on in this world<br>Save it from the tragedy  
>That befell on your home<br>Mystery girl from another world  
>You pulled us into a fairytale game<br>Showing us this that no one ever sees  
>And we know our lives won't be the same<br>The monsters are guarding the tower  
>Keeping you from your victory<br>But that's why you called upon us  
>To protect you, they know you are the key<br>Mystery girl from another world  
>You pulled us into a fairytale game<br>Showing us this that no one ever sees  
>And we know our lives won't be the same<br>With our new abilities  
>We won't allow the repeat of history<br>We know now what they did not know  
>We will rewrite this tragic story<br>Mystery girl from another world  
>You pulled us into a fairytale game<br>Showing us this that no one ever sees  
>And we know our lives won't be the same<br>Mystery girl  
>Mystery girl<em>

The first song ended and some of the butterflies in the pits of the LYOKO warriors disappeared. The crowd was cheering, not as loudly as they would cheer the Subdigitals, but they were cheers and not boos.

The next song was one Eva wrote and shared with Chris.

_Here you go again  
>You're pushing us away<br>Telling us to get lost  
>But it's not us, but you<br>Who cannot find your way  
>Now you're left out in the frost<br>Don't be afraid  
>To call out our names<br>Yell for us, we will come  
>Say 'save me!' and we will<br>No matter what the outcome looks like  
>We will fight on still<br>Don't give up (Stay strong!)  
>Never surrender (Hold on!)<br>Powerful together  
>We will not relinquish<br>We'll carry on  
>Here we go again<br>The odds are stacked against us  
>Threatening to crush us<br>But we will not back down  
>It's never been our way<br>We will face what challenges us  
>Don't be afraid<br>To call out our names  
>Yell for us, we will come<br>Say 'save me!' and we will  
>No matter what the outcome looks like<br>We will fight on still  
>Don't give up (Stay strong!)<br>Never surrender (Hold on!)  
>Powerful together<br>We will not relinquish  
>We'll carry on<br>Carry on  
>We stare into the eye of the storm<br>We braved the force thrown at us  
>Now we can see the light at the end<br>All we have to do is get through this  
>(We won't relinquish!)<br>Yell for us, we will come  
>Say 'save me!' and we will<br>No matter what the outcome looks like  
>We will fight on still<br>Don't give up (Stay strong!)  
>Never surrender (Hold on!)<br>Powerful together (Together)  
>We will not relinquish<br>We'll carry on_

The crowd was a bit louder in their cheering this time.

Now they had one more song to do and they were out of there. Now was where when Jeremy's program came into play. Aelita got it ready, her finger hovering over the button that would activate it.

The intro to "Color Wheel" began. As it did, a light show started, first only white lights showing, but as the song went on, the lights began to change colors.

_This world sees in black and white  
>It makes everything seem so simple<br>But what about all the colors  
>That make up you and me<br>We are not all alike  
>Not made from the same mold<br>We are different, individuals  
>See the colors we can be<br>See the people out on the streets  
>Do they represent the grayscale<br>Open your eyes, see the true world  
>At all the shades and hues, rich and pale<br>Paint your life with the colors you see  
>Let them define your personality<br>Just be yourself, don't be afraid  
>The world is not plain<br>It's a color wheel  
>Do not let others pressure you<br>They'll make you miserable  
>Black and white is such bore<br>There's so much more to see  
>See the people out on the streets<br>Do they represent the grayscale  
>Open your eyes, see the true world<br>At all the shades and hues, rich and pale  
>Paint your life with the colors you see<br>Let them define your personality  
>Just be yourself, don't be afraid<br>The world is not plain  
>It's a color wheel<br>We are red, we are orange, yellow and green  
>We are blue, indigo, violet, and in between<br>All the shades, all the hues, all the tones  
>No two alike, we are each our own<br>Color wheel!  
>See the people out on the streets<br>Do they represent the grayscale  
>Open your eyes, see the true world<br>At all the shades and hues, rich and pale  
>Paint your life with the colors you see<br>Let them define your personality  
>Just be yourself, don't be afraid<br>The world is not plain  
>It's a color wheel<em>

Whether it was the song or the light show provided by Jeremy and Aelita, the crowd loved it or they just wanted to get them off stage.

With their set complete, they began to vacate the stage for the head liners. However, some had other ideas.

Ben and Nico, the guitar/singer and bass player, hurried out on stage and grabbed Odd by the arms, dragging him back over to the microphone.

"Hold on a minute, guys," Ben said.

The LYOKO warriors stopped and turned to Ben, Nico, and Odd.

"It has come to our attention that these guys had a song hidden from us," said Nico. "And Odd was ever so kind to bring it to our attention. Odd."

Odd was handed the microphone. He laughed nervously. "I got this idea at the last second and shared it with these guys." He swallowed hard and looked over in Eva's direction. "At the risk of being the victim of some vicious pranking later." He gave another nervous laugh as Eva narrowed her eyes at him in that accusatory way. "Sorry, Eva, but I'm throwing you under the bus on this one."

Ben took the microphone. "And not just Eva. Chris, where are you? Come out here."

The crowd cheered as the Subdigitals drummer took the stage. Ben also waved Eva over. "Now, what they are going to do is sing this song that Eva wrote while she was in the hospital."

"What song?" Eva and Chris asked at the same time.

"'The Letter'," answered Ben.

Odd took out a piece of paper and handed it to Eva. "You get to sing it." He patted her on the back, careful to miss her left shoulder. "Good luck," he said and scooted off stage.

Eva unfolded the paper. It was her letter to her sister!

"So you know, I did not know they were going to do this!" Chris said, throwing up his hands at the crowd. "We may be stumbling through this a little."

Chris turned to Eva. "Eva, what's this song? What beat do I play?"

Eva didn't answer. She just stared at the paper.

"Eva?" hissed Chris.

"Just follow my lead," said Eva roughly, throwing the paper at her feet so she could read it, though she really didn't need to.

Chris gave her a nervous look, but took his place behind the drums.

Eva began to play her bass, doing the opening part twice so Chris could get a feel for it. Behind her, she softly heard him tapping the drums and cymbals.

_Dear Mackenzie, I've thought of you today  
>Just as I do every day, my dear<br>You know I would do anything for you  
>Give you my blood, my bone, and hold back my tears<br>When you needed me the most I let you down  
>I wish I had the power to turn the outcome around<br>But I cannot  
>Forgive me, I beg you<br>I let you down and you went down  
>Into the cold ground<br>I let you fall  
>And I lost it all<br>My scalding blood flows from scars both old and new  
>I wish for my redemption to present itself soon<br>Dear Mackenzie, it's happening again  
>I have a chance to make amends<br>Can you forgive me?  
>I can't let the outcome to be like last time<br>If I must, to save another, I will die  
>My sister, do you forgive me?<br>My redemption is in front of me  
>And the obstacles are as well<br>But my resolve is far too great  
>Everything before me, it will quell<br>I will walk through fire  
>I will fight a war<br>My guilt will be gone this night forevermore  
>Dear Mackenzie, I've asked you before<br>But I would like to ask you once more  
>For your forgiveness<br>As your sister, I was to protect you  
>But I could not, I failed you.<br>Please forgive me._

Eva played mostly with her eyes closed to keep herself from crying. She opened her eyes on the last few lines and saw that people were holding up their mobiles and lighters. She ended the song and picked up the paper. She wanted to get off that stage as soon as she could.

The crowd went wild. Eva gave a quick bow and hurried off stage.

Ulrich looked over as Eva walked off stage toward them. "Odd, Eva's going to kill you."

Odd looked over at Eva.

Eva roughly put down her bass. "Odd Della Robbia, you skunk!" she yelled.

Kayla and William jumped up and put themselves between Eva and Odd. Most of Eva's ranting was drowned out by the opening of Subdigitals' "Planet Net", but it was clear that she was going to tear Odd apart if she got away from them.

Odd took off backstage, searching for any place to hide.

"Calm down!" Kayla yelled at Eva. "Shouting at him isn't going to solve anything."

"I'm not going to shout at him," snarled Eva. "I'm going to beat the snot out of him!"

"Calm down," Kayla said again.

The LYOKO warriors managed to wrestle her to the floor. Eva suddenly went still. They moved away, thinking they hurt her. Eva was crying softly.

"Let me up," she choked.

They moved away and Eva went back to the bathrooms. The others watched her go.

Kayla turned to the others. "Find Odd," she commanded. "I'm going to have a long talk with him."

The LYOKO warriors went off in search of Odd.

* * *

><p>It was a half hour before Ulrich tracked him down. He was hiding in a dressing room behind the clothing rack.<p>

"Hey," said Ulrich.

Odd jumped and looked around. "Eva's not with you, is she?"

"No," answered Ulrich. He came over and sat next to Odd. "You really did it this time."

"I thought it was a good idea at first," said Odd. "It was just a song."

"I have a feeling it was more than a song," said Ulrich. "Eva spilled her guts out on that page. You pretty much made her read her diary to thousands of people."

"Man! I messed up big time," said Odd, biting one of his fingernails.

"Mm-hmm," replied Ulrich.

Odd glared at his roommate. "You don't have to agree with me."

"Well, you did mess up," said Ulrich. "You know, Eva was crying after you took off. She locked herself in the bathroom."

"She did?" asked Odd. Ulrich nodded. "Oh, now I know I really messed up."

"And Kayla's looking for you," said Ulrich. "She wants to talk to you."

"Talk?" parroted Odd.

"Well, more like scold," amended Ulrich. "She's probably going to say the same thing I'm about to say and it might save your skin hearing it from me and coming to your own senses than to have Kayla spell it out for you."

"And what would that be?" asked Odd.

"Apologize," said Ulrich. "And do it like you mean it and a lot of it. You really hurt Eva."

"Okay, I'll do it," said Odd. He gave Ulrich a funny look. "And since when did you become the go-to guy for advice? If I remember correctly, you've messed up things with Yumi before."

"Shut up!" said Ulrich.

Odd went to the to the girls' bathroom, a little reluctant to go in. He forced himself to open the door. Odd slowly walked the length of the bathroom. He could hear someone crying on the other side of the handicap stall door. Now Odd felt like a complete jerk. He knocked quietly on the door.

"Eva?" he said.

"You've done enough, Odd," Eva said, her voice trembling.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," said Odd. "It was wrong of me to put you on the spot like that. I should have asked first. And it was wrong of me to go through your things. I thought you might have had some lyrics we could use. I didn't realize that it was more than that. I should have come to you first and I'm really, really sorry that I did this to you."

There was a tense moment.

The door unlocked. Odd got ready to run for his life if she came after him. Eva came out of the stall, her eyes red from crying. She gave him a hard look and then . . .

THWACK!

Eva hit Odd on the back of the head as hard as she could.

Odd rubbed his head. "I deserved that," he said.

"You deserve more than that," Eva spat. "You deserve a beating you never got on LYOKO."

Odd gulped.

Eva sighed. "But you're my friend. And I forgive you."

"Really?" asked Odd.

"Yes," replied Eva. Her face became hard once more. "But if you ever pull a stunt like that you'll be making out with my foot. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Odd said, saluting.

The LYOKO warriors were hanging out with their families backstage. It was Hiroki who first noticed Odd and Eva.

"Hey, she didn't kill him!" Hiroki said.

"I'm forgiven!" cheered Odd.

"That's good," said Yumi.

Odd took a seat next to Ulrich. "I got a lump on my head, but I'm forgiven."

Ulrich chuckled. "Be glad that's all you got."

"You kids were wonderful," said Mrs. Della Robbia.

"That was so cool," said Mr. Della Robbia.

"Thanks, Dad," said Odd.

There was a cry of frustration. They all turned. Sophie was on her mobile, looking more than a little distressed.

"What do you mean they're canceling?" she said. "I can't get another band to play. These guys could only play one gig. What am I supposed to do?" She growled again. "Some help you are." She hung up.

"What's wrong, Sophie?" asked Yumi.

"The band who was supposed to be the opening act for this tour canceled," said Sophie. "Subdigitals have no one to open for them."

Odd gave the group of a scheming look.

"No," said Ulrich.

"Some of us have vacations with our families to go on," said William.

"Don't worry about it," said Sophie.

Jeremy's face brightened. "Maybe you don't need all of us," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kayla.

"A bit hard to do anything with half a band," Ulrich said.

Jeremy looked at Aelita and then to Eva.

Franz put a hand on Aelita's shoulder, catching on to what Jeremy was scheming. "Antea and I do not have plans for this summer," he said. "Traveling will do Aelita some good. She can learn about an entirely different culture first hand. And I believe someone said that she was one of the best opening acts for the Subdigitals."

"That's right!" beamed Sophie.

"Dear, I don't like the idea of her going off by herself," said Antea.

Eva stared back at Jeremy. "She won't," Eva said. She turned to the Stoneses. "I could go with her." She looked at Jim. "Is that okay with you, Jim?"

Jim mulled over the idea. "I'm not too keen about you going off by yourself either," he said. He smiled. "But I know you'll be fine. You'll have to look after Aelita."

Eva chuckled. "That I can do," she said.

"That's great!" said Sophie. "The tour lasts all summer. We should be done by the time school starts."

"If you aren't, I can tutor Aelita over the internet," said Franz.

"And I've already finished school," said Eva. "I am sure I can tutor Aelita in some subjects."

"Legal subjects," Kayla muttered to Eva. Eva glanced at Kayla. Kayla caught the sly look that told her she may be teaching Aelita something other than "legal" subjects.

"We'll send whatever you need," said Antea.

"Thank you, Mama," said Aelita.


	10. Separate Ways

The LYOKO warriors were invited to an after party at Castle Wyvern. Xanatos was allowed to come home, but he was on bed rest and one of the family doctors was keeping a close eye on him.

The gargoyles were around, the younger ones taking part in some of the games the LYOKO warriors were playing. At the moment, only the LYOKO warriors were playing the "I have never. . ." game. They all held several playing cards and when one of them did something the "I have never. . ." person said, they threw it in the center of the table.

"I have never visited a beach," said Eva.

Most everyone threw a card in the center of the table.

"I can't believe you never visited a beach," said Alex.

"Uh, I can," said Kayla.

"Your turn, Kayla," said Odd.

"I have never snow boarded," said Kayla.

"I have never hacked a computer," said Odd.

Aelita and Jeremy and Alex threw cards in the pile.

"Well, if you're going to play it like that, Odd," said Jeremy. "I have never gotten a zero on a test."

Odd growled and threw a card in. "I'll get you, Jeremy."

"Everyone, gang up on Odd," said Alex.

"What?" cried Odd. "No!"

"I have never owned a dog," said Ulrich.

Odd muttered something and threw a card in, along with Eva and Kayla.

"I have never conned Rosa for extra portions," said William.

Odd threw another card in.

"I have never kissed a girl," said Yumi.

"Aw, Yumi!" said Ulrich, throwing a card on the pile. "That goes for all us boys!"

"Are we counting parents?" asked Alex.

"Family doesn't count," said Yumi.

"Then I'm safe," said Alex with a sigh of relief.

Odd, William, and Jeremy threw cards on the pile as well, along with someone else and that someone was not a boy.

Eva had a shameful look on her face.

"Oh, my goodness!" cried Kayla, giggling. "I forgot about that little adventure."

"Shut up!" snapped Eva.

"Eva kissed a girl?" asked William.

"Oh, this I have to hear," said Odd.

Kayla was in a fit of giggles. Eva was glaring at her friend.

"You brought it up!" laughed Kayla.

"I was being honest!" defended Eva.

"So, what happened?" asked Ulrich.

"One of the girls in my dance class is a total witch," said Kayla. "I needed a partner for that day and Eva dressed up as a guy to play the part. When class was over, Aria, the witch, started flirting with Eva, having no idea that Eva was a girl. So when Eva said she wasn't interested, Aria kissed her, hoping to change her mind. I don't know what was more hilarious: Eva's face when Aria kissed her or Aria's face when Eva called her a slovenly cow."

"You called her a cow?" asked Yumi, now laughing with everyone else.

Odd fell off his chair laughing.

Eva sat there with an annoyed look on her face. "Okay, laugh it up," she said.

"You should've known something like that was going to happen to you at some point," said Aelita.

"One day, you'll find this as funny as we do," said William.

"And that day is a long way off," said Eva.

* * *

><p>It was settled. Aelita and Eva would be touring with the Subdigitals all over America for the summer. Jeremy and Odd were going back to France to enjoy summer with their families. The Dunbars and the Sterns had come to the strange agreement to visit America for a few weeks more and Yumi and Kayla were coming with them. As for Franz and Antea, they were going back to France, Franz with a job was a network security advisor for one David Xanatos. The pay was good and they didn't have to move.<p>

"I'll talk to you every day," Jeremy promised Aelita as they hugged at the airport.

"Give Bon Ami my love," Eva said to Kayla.

"I will," said Kayla. "He's going to miss you."

"Just put the laptop down at him," said Eva.

"We'll see you when school starts," said Yumi.

"Take lots of pictures and send us souvenirs," said Odd.

"We will," said Aelita.

"Stay out of trouble," Jim said to Eva.

"I'll try, Jim," said Eva. "I can't make any promises."

Jim turned to Chris. "You keep a close eye on her," he said. "She's a slippery one."

"I think I can handle Eva, Uncle Jim," said Chris with a chuckle.

"If only they knew," muttered Ulrich.

They went their separate ways. Some went home, others went on a new adventure.

As the plane carrying Yumi, Ulrich, William, and Kayla took off, Kayla remembered what was said to her: they may not be together, but they could not be torn apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Catch the cliffie? Yes, this was a long story, but there was so much to put in and so much that I cut out of it. I have to draw the line somewhere and considering the <em>Light and Shadow<em> series was originally only to be one story is now much longer, it's soon time to call it quits. There are two more entries in the series. Review.  
><strong>


End file.
